


Problemas mecánicos

by Lukkah



Series: Love in the USA [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Top Eustass Kid, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, USA inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Trafalgar Law había estado estudiando muy duro para sacar las mejores notas del curso y poder disfrutar de unas largas vacaciones de verano. Llevaba años queriendo viajar por el país, desde Nueva York hasta California, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello. Ni siquiera cuando su vehículo decidió pararse en medio de una carretera en dirección a Dallas, Texas, donde tuvo que pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, el chico que vino a socorrerle haría su parada obligatoria mucho más entretenida.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Love in the USA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050173
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Problemas mecánicos

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there. Hope you're doing well, not like me. I'm suppose to finish my final exam for my master and I'm doing nothing (just writting this stuff). In this work, Kid is heterosexual (kind of haha), but Law seems to think opposite. It's settled in USA (New York and Dallas mostly), and there are lots of stereotypes, but there is not intention to harm. Sorry if anybody feels attacked.

Trafalgar Law se negaba a creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, ya llevaba más de la mitad del recorrido, y ahora no podía parar. Lo estaba haciendo tan, _tan_ bien. Se había esforzado tanto durante el curso para disfrutar de los tres meses del verano sin preocupaciones, y por fin había convencido a su tío para que le permitiese hacer uno de los viajes que llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía años.

Trafalgar D. Water Law era un estudiante de Medicina de 25 años en la Universidad de Columbia. A él le hubiese gustado estudiar en otro estado –lejos de su familia–, pero su tío era quien costeaba sus estudios y le “obligó” a matricularse allí. Law no estaba en completo desacuerdo, Columbia era una buenísima universidad y estaba recibiendo una formación excelente.

Trafalgar no tenía nada en contra de su tío y de su familia, demasiado extensa para su gusto. Su tío se había casado tantas veces como divorciado, y de cada matrimonio siempre salía con un par de hijos bajo el brazo. Con tanto niño, aquello había acabado siendo una casa de locos.

Donquixote Doflamingo era un conocido hombre de negocios, famoso en los tabloides y la prensa amarilla por sus numerosos escándalos amorosos y sus fiestas privadas, que siempre se salían de madre. Con una billetera como la suya, además de un extraño encanto personal que Law no acababa de entender, las mujeres –y los hombres– se tiraban a sus pies.

Y un hombre como Doflamingo era incapaz de resistirse a los placeres de la buena vida. Así llegaban los matrimonios, la felicidad de los primeros años con los nuevos retoños, los cuernos –siempre había cuernos de por medio– y los divorcios. Doflamingo conseguía la custodia de los hijos siempre, quienes se añadían a la ya numerosa familia Donquixote.

Trafalgar no tenía nada en contra de ello, comprendía que su tío quisiese encargarse de sus hijos porque, además, tenía el dinero suficiente para regalarles una calidad de vida que nunca conseguirían por sus propios métodos. Doflamingo tenía, en cambio, otros problemas que no llevaba intención de corregir, como el abuso de alcohol y otras sustancias, su obsesión por el control absoluto de todos los negocios en los que metía las narices, y la necesidad de tener a alguien en la cama con quien retozar.

Cuando Law se graduó en el instituto y planificó sus estudios, quiso matricularse en una universidad fuera del estado de Nueva York, pero su controlador tío se opuso. El moreno tampoco insistió mucho en ello, pues tenía una de las mejores universidades al lado de casa en la que seguro iba a obtener plaza –no sólo por sus calificaciones, sino por la cuantiosa donación que su tío haría a la universidad.

Cuando empezó su vida universitaria, Trafalgar se dio cuenta que podía pisar su casa sólo para dormir, y se acostumbró a ello. Pasaba el día entero en el campus, asistiendo a clase, estudiando y comiendo. Si iba a alguna fiesta, podía quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de algún compañero de clase que se alojaba en la residencia de estudiantes –mientras se acordase de mandar un mensaje a su tío, tenía libertad para hacer _casi_ de todo.

Porque Trafalgar _adoraba_ la libertad. El ser una persona libre, independiente y autosuficiente. No había nada que valorase más en la vida. Cuando era crío, soñaba con convertirse en adulto y vivir sólo, en su propia casa, trabajando de paleontólogo –de niño, a Law le encantaban los dinosaurios. Luego creció, y los dinosaurios dieron paso a la Medicina. No era algo de extrañar, su padre había sido médico, y su madre, enfermera.

Los tres eran una familia feliz, idílica, sacada de cuento, pero la paz iba a durar muy poco. Un terrible accidente de tráfico se llevó por delante a sus padres, y el pequeño Trafalgar salió ileso con magulladuras. Era tan pequeño cuando sucedió que ni siquiera guardaba recuerdos de sus padres, se convirtieron en un ente borroso en su cabeza, igual que el accidente.

Su tío Doflamingo se hizo cargo de él, convirtiéndose en su tutor legal y cuidándolo en su casa. Fue el primer niño en llegar, pero pronto estuvo acompañado por el primogénito de Doflamingo, un rubio descerebrado y con formas de matón –herencia de su padre– llamado Bellamy.

Cuando Law cumplió la mayoría de edad, tuvo acceso a la herencia de sus padres. No tenía la millonada de su tío, pero era una cantidad nada despreciable. Si él llegaba a convertirse en un médico de renombre y trabajaba para un buen hospital, podría vivir sin problemas. Por ello, Law guardó el dinero para emergencias, aunque poco a poco fue cambiando de opinión.

La herencia no sólo constaba de dinero, también había bienes inmuebles. Y uno de esos bienes era el primer vehículo que su padre se compró con el dinero de su trabajo, una furgoneta Volkswagen famosísima durante los 70’. Al parecer, su padre había sido un hippie de joven. Cuando Trafalgar la vio, se enamoró de ella. No sólo porque había pertenecido a su padre, sino porque era su billete a la libertad.

Convenció a su tío para restaurarla, modernizarla y aclimatarla a las nuevas tecnologías –si bien todo tenía un límite. La marca automovilística había anunciado meses atrás que planeaba reformar esa línea concreta de furgonetas por el éxito que había tenido antiguamente, pero la reforma costaba unos 65.000 dólares que Law, en esos momentos, no podía gastar. Así que conducía la furgoneta con los pequeños arreglos. Quizá lo más destacable fuese la carrocería, pues había mandado pintar la furgoneta de un amarillo chillón extremadamente llamativo. Pero a Trafalgar le gustaba así.

No solía utilizarla en Nueva York –donde vivía la familia Donquixote– porque la ciudad era un caos. A pesar del dinero que tenía, Trafalgar prefería montarse en el metro y dejar que le llevasen hasta la puerta del campus. Pero Law sí la conducía cuando viajaba. Concretamente, cuando viajaba sólo.

Durante el semestre, el moreno se esforzaba como nadie para sacar unas notas excelentes y no tener que preocuparse por la universidad durante los tres meses de vacaciones de verano. Porque en esos tres meses, el chico se dedicaba a viajar. Viajar –sobre todo, solo– era algo que le fascinaba. Le encantaba perderse por las calles de una nueva urbe, ver montañas nevadas y amplios desiertos de arena. Cualquier paisaje, cualquier lugar… Law encontraba encanto hasta en el pueblo más recóndito y abandonado del país.

Porque viajar le hacía sentir libre, sin ataduras. Y desde que cumplió los 21, Doflamingo le permitió viajar en solitario. Viajes con una pequeña maleta con cuatro cosas, la furgoneta amarilla, una cámara de fotos colgada al cuello y la tarjeta de crédito. Sobre todo, la tarjeta de crédito. Law quería y trataba de ser independiente, pero no era estúpido. Al ser mayor de edad, tenía acceso a la herencia de sus padres, que se fundía en sus éxodos personales.

Había viajado al extranjero con su familia, pero el país era demasiado grande para no ser explorado. Además, su tío le molestaría menos si sabía que permanecía en suelo estadounidense. Era por ello que Law, desde hacía cuatro años, había aprovechado los veranos para viajar con la preciada furgoneta de su padre. Ya se había recorrido la costa este del país, especialmente Florida –Doflamingo tenía allí una segunda residencia donde veraneaba– y parte del norte, pero aún tenía muchos lugares que explorar.

Esta vez, el moreno había llenado el depósito de gasolina y había viajado hasta el sur, buscando conocer el Estados Unidos más tradicional –y, por qué no decirlo, paleto. A pesar de su amor por viajar, Law era un urbanita, y el campo le producía urticaria. Le gustaba, pero para un rato –a poder ser, corto. Ello no le impedía fardar de fotos en sus redes sociales cuando lo visitaba.

El sur no era la última parada del viaje, ya que Trafalgar, en sus años universitarios, había hecho amistad con unos cuantos chicos que, para su fortuna, no vivían en su mismo estado. El año pasado viajó a Kentucky para visitar a Shachi, y este año le tocaba ir hasta California para encontrarse con Penguin. California estaba en la otra punta del país, pero ello no hacía sino acrecentar las ganas de Trafalgar por ir.

Desde Nueva York, había conducido por Nueva Jersey, Virginia, Tennessee y Arkansas. Iba a continuar por Oklahoma para no desviarse demasiado por el sur, pero Law no podía conocer el Estados Unidos profundo si no pasaba por Texas. Texas era la cuna de lo más rancio del país, y el moreno sabía que iba a disfrutar de lo lindo viendo a esos paletos con sombreros de cowboy y botas con piel de serpiente.

_Maldita la hora en la que decidió conducir hasta Texas._

Una vez pasada la frontera, antes de llegar a Dallas, la furgoneta se paró. Hizo _puf_ , y ya no arrancó. Y Law empezó a infartar, porque no podía quedarse tirado en mitad de la nada con un sol de justicia a mitad de junio. No tenía muchos conocimientos de mecánica, pero sabía que el vehículo tenía gasolina suficiente para conducir unas 200 millas más, y el líquido de frenos también era adecuado.

Trafalgar se bajó de la furgoneta y abrió el capó, quemándose las yemas de los dedos porque el coche echaba fuego. Miró el motor y las tripas del vehículo, pero fue incapaz de descubrir dónde estaba el fallo. Cabreado con el mundo, le dio una patada a la rueda y empezó a maldecir a sus ancestros.

–Joder, joder, joder –murmuró, apretando los dientes con fuerza–. No me puedes dejar aquí tirado, bonita –intentó sonar lo más amable posible, pero la rabia bullía por dentro–. ¿Cómo me haces esto? No quiero volver a casa, ¡lo sabes! Llevaba planeando este viaje meses, y lo estabas haciendo tan bien… –el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quitándose el sudor de la frente–. Si Doflamingo se entera de que te has roto, seguro que no me deja viajar más.

A pesar de que la carretera era dirección Dallas, apenas había circulación a esas horas del día. Un par de camiones y algún que otro coche, pero todos pasaron de largo cuando vieron la furgoneta averiada a un lado del asfalto. Cada vez que pasaban de él, Trafalgar veía su salvación un poco más lejos. Malditos sureños desagradecidos.

Después de esperar unos veinte minutos a que algún alma caritativa se apiadase de él, Law buscó con el móvil cuánta distancia había desde su posición hasta la ciudad más cercana. Dallas aún estaba demasiado lejos para ir andando bajo el sol abrasador, y a Trafalgar tampoco le hacía especial ilusión abandonar su querida furgoneta en la carretera mientras él iba en busca de ayuda.

Después de refrescarse con un poco de agua que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto, Law recibió un mensaje de su amigo Penguin. Y, como por arte de magia, una bombilla se le iluminó. Penguin era la solución a sus problemas. O eso esperaba. Porque si no recordaba mal, Penguin tenía un novio que era de Texas, concretamente, de Dallas. Un tal… ¿Killer? En vez de contestar al mensaje, Law llamó al chico.

–¿Law? –se escuchó a Penguin al otro lado de la línea–. ¿Hola?

–Oye, Peng, tu novio era de Dallas, ¿verdad? –el moreno se saltó los formalismos porque tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en marcha otra vez.

–Él vive allí, pero su familia no –el chico le corrigió–. Su familia es de un pueblo del norte… Ahora no recuerdo el nombre. ¿Por? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–¿Podrías pedirle que me viniera a buscar? La furgoneta no arranca y no veo dónde está el problema. Hace un calor horrible, y ningún coche que pasa por mi lado quiere parar –comentó con un deje de fastidio en la voz–. Estoy en la carretera de Arkansas, a unas 150 millas de Dallas.

–Killer está trabajando ahora mismo y no creo que pueda escaparse, pero puede ponerse en contacto con… –Penguin chasqueó la lengua, era malísimo con los nombres–. Con su mejor amigo, ahora no me sale su nombre. Creo que podrá ir a buscarte, es un chicho agradable.

–Gracias –Trafalgar suspiró con alivio. Hubiese preferido que fuese Killer quien le recogiese, pero no iba a poner pegas en su rescate–. Avísame con lo que sea, ahora te envío mi ubicación.

Y con eso último, colgó. Como le había dicho a Penguin, le envió su ubicación concreta vía mensaje y se recostó en el asiento del conductor, acomodándose un poco mientras el misterioso desconocido amigo de Killer hacía su aparición. Aún tardaría, dedujo Trafalgar, así que lo mejor era tranquilizarse –sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer.

Al cabo de media hora larga, un vehículo se paró delante de la furgoneta amarilla. Era una camioneta, una pick-up de Toyota de color blanco –cuya carrocería estaba llena de barro y tierra. El moreno apartó la vista del libro para ver quién bajaba del vehículo, y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia cuando vio al chico que conducía la pick-up.

Ante sus ojos apareció un sureño alto y corpulento, más alto que él y bastante más fuerte, de piel blanca como la nieve y cara de pocos amigos. Vestía unos vaqueros llenos de tierra y algo rotos, de pierna estrecha que le hacían un culo –y un paquete– más que interesante, sujetos con un cinturón con una hebilla enorme de la antigua bandera confederada. El pecho lo cubría con una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco, o negra, dada la cantidad de grasa que había en ella. Unas botas negras y un sombrero de _auténtico_ cowboy completaban el conjunto.

Trafalgar estuvo a punto de chillar de la emoción cuando vio aquel personaje. El susodicho se bajó de la camioneta, colocó las manos en el cinto y caminó con parsimonia hasta la furgoneta amarilla, andando de tal forma que parecía que llevaba espuelas en los talones. Llevaba un palillo entre los dientes.

Sí, sí, sí. _Eso_ era lo que quería ver.

El cowboy se acercó y Law abandonó el libro, bajando la ventanilla para poder hablar con él. El moreno se quitó el sudor de la frente, peinándose un poco antes de que el otro llegase y apoyase la mano en la puerta del conductor.

–Tú eres el colega del novio de Killer –afirmó más que preguntó, con una voz ronca y un acento muy marcado que hicieron las delicias de Trafalgar. Éste asintió y el cowboy se encaminó hasta el capó del coche sin pedir permiso–. ¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja gloria?

–Iba conduciendo y, de repente, se paró el motor –Law contestó, bajando del vehículo–. A primera vista, parece que está todo bien. Tiene gasolina, y no le falta agua.

El sureño emitió una especie de gruñido mientras seguía rebuscando por el motor. Decidió mirar más a fondo y se quitó el sombrero, dejando al descubierto una mata pelirroja indomable. Al principio, Law pensó que era teñido, pero la piel tan blanca y alguna peca que había por sus hombros le llevaron a pensar que era pelirrojo natural. Apenas pasó medio minuto cuando el chico dio con el problema.

–La correa de distribución está rota –comentó, volviéndose a colocar el sombrero y encarando al moreno–. ¿Cuántas millas has hecho?

–He venido desde Nueva York, y planeo llegar hasta California –Trafalgar contestó con una media sonrisa, orgulloso del recorrido que había hecho.

–Estás loco –el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, cerrando el capó de la furgoneta–. Este trasto no aguantará tanto asfalto, y menos con este calor.

–Claro que aguantará –Law le retó con la mirada–. Y no es ningún trasto.

–Ya, por eso estoy aquí –el otro siguió picándole, agarrando una cadena de su camioneta–. Iremos al taller del pueblo a ver si tienen una correa. Es un modelo viejo, y será difícil encontrar un recambio.

–Pero tiene todo nuevo –Trafalgar apuntó.

–Ya lo he visto –comentó el muchacho, colocando ambas manos sobre el cinto como si fuese una especie de pistolero–. Los coches se pueden modernizar hasta cierto punto, y esta furgoneta ya tiene más de 50 años. Si fuera tú, la llevaría a la chatarra y compraría otro modelo. También puedes despiezarla para sacar algo de beneficio.

–No pienso hacer eso –el moreno frunció el ceño, terriblemente molesto–. Esta pequeña aún tiene recorrido para largo.

–Si tú lo dices… –el pelirrojo sonrió levemente y terminó por agarrar la cadena a los bajos de la furgoneta–. Coge lo que necesites, puede que el viaje se te haga aburrido.

–Pensaba preguntarte algunas cosas sobre el lugar –Law tanteó el terreno–. Me he desviado de la ruta original para conocer el estado más _auténtico_ de todo el país.

–No vayas de listo, que no nos gustan los bocazas –el cowboy le advirtió, jugando con el palillo que tenía entre los dientes. Trafalgar le aguantó la mirada–. Hala, monta, que hace un calor de la hostia.

El tatuado sonrió con malicia y obedeció, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. Aquella pick-up era muy espaciosa, y era casi tan alta como su furgoneta. Por dentro, el vehículo también tenía las alfombrillas llenas de tierra, y había latas vacías y algún paquete de tabaco. Trafalgar arqueó una ceja, no esperaba menos de un sureño.

–Por cierto, soy Trafalgar Law –se presentó mientras se ataba el cinturón de seguridad.

–Eustass Kid –contestó el pelirrojo, encendiendo el motor–. Bienvenido a Texas, forastero.

Law se mordió los carrillos y se aguantó la risa. A pesar de lo esperpéntico del momento, aquel hombre estaba tan, tan, tan lleno de estereotipos sureños que le encantaba. De cara no era muy guapo –de hecho, era bastante feo–, pero reconocía que tenía cierto atractivo. El atractivo de los cowboys, Law suponía.

Nariz aguileña rota por mil partes y mal curada, labios finos tan blancos como su piel, ojos pequeños y vibrantes, con una mirada desafiante –parecía que se comía el mundo con la mirada. Un cabello alborotado y llamativo, en contraste con su piel casi enfermiza. Su cuerpo era lo único que le salvaba, unos músculos prominentes que exudaban masculinidad por los cuatro costados.

–¿No ibas a preguntar? –Kid habló sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

–Oh… –Trafalgar puso a funcionar su cerebro, se había quedado absorto escrutando al chico. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas millas habían recorrido ya–. ¿Vamos a Dallas? ¿Eres de allí?

– _Nah_ –Eustass chasqueó la lengua–. Vivo en un rancho cerca de Sulphur Springs, un poco lejos de Dallas. No me gustan las grandes ciudades, prefiero el campo.

–¿Has dicho un rancho? –Trafalgar arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con malicia–. ¿Cómo los de _Bonanza_?

–Oye, capullo, ¿te piensas que en Texas vivimos como hace 200 años? –Kid se puso a la defensiva, aunque su tono de voz era amistoso–. Usamos coches en vez de caballos, los _sheriffs_ visten igual que en los otros estados, y las ciudades son tan modernas como en el norte. No esperes encontrar una pandilla de cowboys bebiendo en una cantina.

–Bueno, a mí me parece que estoy viendo uno… –Law tanteó el terreno, no queriendo precipitarse porque sabía que en el sur la gente era muy conservadora.

–¿ _Hah_? ¿Yo? –Kid le miró con escepticismo, pero enseguida soltó una sonora carcajada–. ¿Lo dices porque llevo sombrero y vivo en un rancho?

–Por todo, en general –Law intentó explicarse–. Tu expresión corporal, tus maneras, el tono de voz y el acento marcado… Pareces sacado de una película –se mordió el labio inferior–. No me malinterpretes, son unos estereotipos que me… _Agradan_.

Eustass fijó su mirada en Law, incapaz de decir nada. Se había quedado sin palabras, ni siquiera movía la lengua para jugar con el palillo que sostenían sus labios. Trafalgar le dedicó una de sus más sensuales miradas, haciendo una leve caída de ojos, para dejar claras sus intenciones. Se podía llevar un puñetazo en cualquier momento si el otro se sentía ofendido, pero no podría saberlo si no se arriesgaba.

El puñetazo nunca llegó, y Kid sólo pareció reaccionar cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Law frunció el ceño cuando el pelirrojo descolgó el aparato, conduciendo con una mano. Debido a la muerte de sus padres, el chico se tomaba muy en serio la educación vial. Por lo que pudo entender, Killer llamaba para saber si ya le había recogido. Kid dijo algo de la Interestatal 30, la carretera por la que iban, pero pronto perdió el hilo porque ambos tenían un acento tan cerrado que le impedía seguir la conversación.

–Tenéis un acento curioso en esta tierra –Law comentó después de que el chico colgase.

–Tú también –el otro contestó con una media sonrisa–. Se nota que eres de fuera.

–Dicen que a los neoyorkinos se nos reconoce enseguida, aunque nunca he sabido por qué…

–Ya sabes, por todo –Kid le respondió con la misma frase que Law había utilizado minutos antes, y éste sonrió.

–¿Te importa si fumo? –el ambiente se estaba enrareciendo, quizá por el calor, y Trafalgar estaba dispuesto a enrarecerlo aún más. Sabía que estaba muy sexy cuando fumaba, se lo habían dicho más de una vez.

Kid negó con la cabeza y el moreno se encendió un cigarro sacado del bolsillo del pantalón. Le ofreció uno, pero el pelirrojo lo rechazó. El humo pronto inundó el vehículo, los pulmones de Trafalgar agradecidos por la nicotina. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, contemplando el paisaje, mientras sentía la mirada de Kid sobre su persona de vez en cuando. Trafalgar sonrió para sus adentros, quizá Texas iba a estar mejor de lo que esperaba.

*****

Sulphur Springs era un agradable pueblecito a ojos de Trafalgar. Acostumbrado a una enorme ciudad como Nueva York, cualquier población con menos de cuatro o cinco millones de habitantes le parecía enana. El día seguía siendo caluroso, y el sol amenazaba con continuar así durante las horas siguientes.

Después de dejar la furgoneta amarilla del moreno en el taller, Law guardó su maleta en la camioneta de Kid y ambos fueron a comer algo. Por la conversación que habían tenido durante el viaje, el pelirrojo se había propuesto enseñarle a Law lo que era ser un sureño de verdad, un auténtico texano. Y Law estaba deseando conocer todo lo que el otro pudiera enseñarle.

Trafalgar se desilusionó levemente al comprobar que lo que Kid le había contado en el coche era verdad: la gente allí era normal y corriente. Era verdad que casi todos los hombres llevaban sombrero y camisas, sobre todo la gente blanca, pero había pocas cosas más que llamasen la atención. Los edificios eran similares a los de otras ciudades, con un montón de banderas, tanto la del país como la confederada, como si aquello no supusiese una contradicción –para Law, sí.

Se animó un poco más cuando vio pasar una pareja de guardias a caballo, y estuvo a punto de hacerles una foto si no fuese por Kid, quien le quitó las ganas. A sus ojos, Trafalgar parecía un niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones, fijándose en cualquier detalle y sacando fotos a diestro y siniestro con la cámara al cuello. Debía reconocer que prefería esa actitud a la soberbia y presuntuosa que había mostrado en el trayecto.

Los chicos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante al que Kid iba siempre que estaba el Sulphur Springs. Cuando Law entró, sus ojos brillaron. A pesar de lo que Eustass le había dicho, aquel lugar destilaba tradición texana por los cuatro costados. El restaurante estaba recubierto de madera, paredes y suelos, que crujían al pisar.

Mesas redondas y sillas de varios estilos, una barra también de madera y una decoración muy ecléctica: cráneos de animales, sobre todo bóvidos, carteles de publicidad antiguos, tapices, máscaras y atrapasueños, botellas de vidrio vacías de distintos tamaños y colores, y mucha bandera estadounidense. El olor fuerte a cocina picante mezclado con el sudor empapó la nariz de Law, que se moría por probar la comida típica de la zona. Esto es lo que quería ver, y no lo hecho para turistas.

Los dos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa debajo de una cristalera, y Law observó cómo Kid se espatarró en la silla cual largo era, abriendo las piernas como si sus pelotas necesitasen respirar. Inconscientemente, le miró el paquete envuelto en tela vaquera. ¿Cómo sería? Law llevaba unos meses sin estar con nadie, y la literatura erótica barata le llenaba la cabeza con fantasías imposibles de hombres maravillosos y penes de unas dimensiones exorbitantes.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Kid preguntó con una leve sonrisa, y Trafalgar supo que le había descubierto mirándole el paquete. Iba a contestar, pero el chico siguió–. El Tex-Mex es típico de aquí, no puedes marcharte sin probarlo –Law asintió, estaba al tanto de ello–. Espero que aguantes bien el picante, chaval.

–No soy muy fan, pero lo aguanto. Ya sé que no es igual, pero me gusta la comida mexicana –el moreno comentó mientras una camarera se acercaba a pedir la comanda.

–Te dije que la próxima vez que vinieses, me trajeses un ramo de flores –ella se dirigió al pelirrojo, colocándose a su lado, muy cerca. Le quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

–Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, encanto –Kid le contestó con una sonrisa, pasando la mano por detrás de la rodilla de la chica, acariciando la zona. Trafalgar frunció el ceño levemente, esos dos se llevaban _muy_ bien–. Además, hoy tengo compañía.

–¿De dónde has salido tú, cariño? –la camarera preguntó a Law con una sonrisa–. Eres de fuera, ¿verdad? Se nota.

–Nueva York –el moreno respondió con cortesía, algo molesto por el comentario de ella. ¿Es que llevaba escrito en la frente que no era de allí?

–Eso está un poco lejos de aquí –ella continuó–. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

–Estoy de viaje y he tenido unos problemas mecánicos con mi coche –Trafalgar no quiso explayarse mucho en la explicación–. El señor Eustass ha venido a buscarme.

–Qué puedo decir, soy todo un caballero –el nombrado sonrió con fingida inocencia–. En fin, Bonney, ¿qué tienes para nosotros? Me muero de hambre.

La chica sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a cantar el menú del día. Para que Law probase un poco de todo, pidieron un plato de arroz con frijoles, un costillar de cerdo a la brasa, varias tortillas de maíz y nachos con queso para mojar. Todo ello, por supuesto acompañado con abundante salsa picante –a Kid le encantaba. Law quería probar el chili con carne, pues tenía entendido que era el plato estrella de la cocina texana, pero Eustass le prometió que lo probarían al día siguiente.

Las raciones eran abundantes, y cuando la mesa se llenó de comida, Law pensó que sobraba casi la mitad. Se equivocaba, porque Eustass Kid comía como tres hombres. Además, untaba todo en picante y Law estaba anonadado con la capacidad digestiva de su aparato. La comida estaba buenísima, pero era mucha cantidad y muy pesada, con el arroz, los frijones y la carne, además del picante –el moreno estaba acostumbrado a comidas más ligeras.

Las jarras de cerveza también corrían por la mesa, más de lo que Law hubiese deseado si después había que conducir. El pelirrojo bebía mucho, y rápido, seguramente para aliviar el picor de los platos. Aquel sureño no dejaba de sorprenderle, porque parecía un bruto con escasos modales y, en cierto sentido, ahí residía su encanto. Porque Eustass Kid era muy poco agraciado, pero a Law le resultaba _tremendamente_ atractivo.

Después de comer, los dos se encendieron un cigarro y fumaron tranquilamente mientras la camarera servía un chupito de aguardiente a Kid y un café a Law. El tatuado iba a reventar después de la comilona, pero el café y el tabaco eran la única droga que le pedía su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo pagó la cuenta arguyendo que él había sido quien más había comido y bebido, lo cual era verdad. Aun así, a Trafalgar le pareció un gesto bonito.

La caminata hasta el taller le pareció infernal, bajo un sol abrasador y con el estómago lleno. El café no le había hecho efecto, y empezaba a necesitar una cama –algo poco habitual en él, ya que dormía menos de siete horas diarias incluso si no tenía clase. Para su desgracia, el muchacho del taller le confirmó que no tenía una correa de distribución que pudiese utilizar para la furgoneta, así que Law debía esperar un par de días para que le trajesen el recambio.

Trafalgar tenía una agenda bastante apretada respecto al viaje, y el contratiempo le haría perder más tiempo del esperado. Permanecer un par de días en Texas significaba no hacerlo en otros sitios, aunque el moreno empezaba a encontrar el encanto en aquel estado tan particular. A pesar de la rudeza y las malas maneras de su acompañante –y salvador–, Law veía un pequeño cachorrito debajo de esa dura coraza. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a darle _amor_.

–Será mejor que vayamos al rancho. Así puedes descansar un poco si quieres. Yo, por lo menos, necesito una siesta –rumió el pelirrojo, sacando a Law de su ensoñación.

–¿Descansar en el rancho? Pensaba registrarme en un hostal… –Trafalgar arqueó una ceja con suspicacia. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero…

–En _mi_ rancho estarás mejor –Kid chasqueó la lengua, saliendo del taller y dejando a Trafalgar detrás, quien enseguida le siguió–. Es bastante grande, y mis padres se han ido de viaje a visitar a mis primos del sur, así que no te molestará nadie.

–¿Qué hay más al sur que Texas? –el tatuado le picó, muy agradecido por el ofrecimiento de alojamiento gratis. Ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de pagarle…

–San Antonio, capullo –Eustass escupió con desdén–. No me toques las pelotas que te quedas en la calle.

–Mis disculpas –Law sonrió como un tiburón, orgulloso por haberle molestado–. No sé cómo voy a agradecer tanta amabilidad. Primero la comida, ahora el alojamiento…

Kid soltó un gruñido extraño y no respondió, acelerando el paso ahora que había divisado su coche al final de la calle. Necesitaba sentarse y encender el aire acondicionado a tope, dejar que le enfriase de pies a cabeza –porque ese capullo neoyorkino se estaba pasando de la raya.

*****

Trafalgar se había imaginado un rancho como los que salían en las antiguas películas del oeste y, joder, así era exactamente la casa de Kid. Ubicada en mitad de la nada, rodeada de campos de cereales, se erguía imponente una mansión de tres plantas que destilaba carácter texano por los cuatro costados –Law hubiese pagado un buen dinero por hospedarse en una casa así, y ahora la tenía _gratis_.

El estrecho camino de tierra que se desviaba de una de las carreteras comarcales daba paso a una extensión de terreno muy grande, rodeado con una valla de madera que era exactamente igual que las que utilizaban en los corrales de vacas. Las puertas se abrieron y los ladridos de tres perros les recibieron.

Kid aparcó la pick-up frente al garaje –donde había un deportivo y dos motos–, y los animales se lanzaron a abrazar a su dueño. Trafalgar no tenía miedo a los perros, pero eran dos rottweilers muy enérgicos, y un mastín mucho más pachón –se notaba que ya estaba mayor. En cuanto Law puso un pie en el suelo, los cánidos fueron a por él y empezaron a olerle, el moreno pegando la espalda a la furgoneta por acto reflejo.

–No te asustes, no van a hacerte nada –el pelirrojo se burló, divertido con la escena.

–No estoy asustado –el tatuado contestó con dureza, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

–Coge tus cosas y vamos adentro, me suda hasta la punta de la polla –Kid espetó, y Law se mordió la lengua para no comentar lo que él haría con esa punta.

Trafalgar se abrió camino entre los animales y cogió su bolsa del maletero. Se paró a observar el entorno, descubriendo un bonito jardín más verde de lo que hubiese pensado. Había unos cuantos árboles frutales que regalaban sombra, y un montón de flores de brillantes colores que llenaban su nariz con dulces fragancias.

–Tienes un jardín muy bien cuidado –comentó mientras seguía al anfitrión a su casa.

–A mi madre le gusta la jardinería –explicó–. Todos los años planta camelias, azaleas, mirtos, hortensias… Y azucenas, por supuesto. Son su flor favorita.

Law se quedó anonadado, él no tenía ni idea de plantas. El crujir de las suelas de sus zapatillas sobre el porche de madera llenó su cerebro y se dejó transportar hasta el interior de la vivienda. Estaba un poco nervioso, una casa decía mucho de su dueño. Kid abrió la puerta y colgó el sombrero en un perchero contiguo, entrando Law después.

De planta cuadrada, la casa era simétrica y no tenía grandes excentricidades, a excepción de alguna decoración sureña como la que había visto en el restaurante. Law dejó la maleta en la entrada y acompañó a Kid por las habitaciones, enseñándoselas. En el hall, unas escaleras anchas de madera lucían imponentes; el ala derecha de la primera planta estaba destinada a la cocina, amplia y rústica, y un comedor de igual estética; en la parte izquierda, el cuarto de estar con una chimenea blanca e impoluta, sofás grandes y cómodos, varias estanterías y, lo que más sorprendió al moreno, una improvisada sala de música con un arpa, una guitarra y una pianola.

–¿Tocas algún instrumento, Eustass-ya? –preguntó cuando se acercó al arpa, admirando la refinada madera del instrumento y la altura considerable del mismo. Había inscritas las iniciales E. O.

–La armónica y la guitarra –se acercó a donde estaba el chico–. El arpa es de mi madre. Me ha intentado enseñar un montón de veces, pero dice que tengo los dedos demasiado gordos para las cuerdas –se rio.

–¿Sus iniciales están grabadas en la madera? –el neoyorkino siguió interesándose, parecía que Kid estaba receptivo.

–Eireann O’Reilly –el pelirrojo asintió–. Es irlandesa.

–Oh –Law abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido–. Eso explica tu color de cabello.

– _Seh_ , todo el mundo dice que soy igual que ella –el chico se sobó la cresta–. Vamos, te enseñaré la habitación en la que dormirás.

Trafalgar asintió y recogió la maleta para no tener que hacer dos viajes. La segunda planta estaba mucho más compartimentada, con varias habitaciones y cuartos de baño. El tatuado no pudo evitar pensar para qué necesitaban una casa tan grande si parecían ser sólo tres en la familia. La habitación en la que dormiría no era muy grande, con una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba casi todo el espacio, una cómoda de madera y un sillón.

–No es la suite presidencial, pero la cama es cómoda –Kid se encogió de hombros–. Las sábanas están limpias, y el cuarto de baño lo tienes enfrente –señaló una puerta del pasillo que, literalmente, estaba frente a la habitación.

–Hay muchas habitaciones en esta planta, ¿son todo dormitorios? –Trafalgar curioseó, ya que Kid le había guiado directamente a su cuarto.

–La familia de mi padre es bastante grande, y ésta era la casa familiar –el pelirrojo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras hablaba, cruzando los brazos. Law no pudo evitar mirar los marcados bíceps–. Como es el hermano mayor, la casa y los campos fueron para él.

–¿Campos? ¿Cómo los de cereal que hemos visto en la carretera?

– _Sactamente_ –el sureño sonrió levemente–. Nos dedicamos a la agricultura, y la mayoría de campos que has visto mientras veníamos aquí son nuestros.

–Sólo te faltan unas vacas y algún pozo petrolífero, y creo que serías el sureño más sureño de toda Texas –Law le picó, contagiándose de su sonrisa juguetona.

–¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia eso? –Eustass arqueó una ceja–. ¿Piensas que somos una especie en extinción o algo así?

–Con especímenes como el que tengo delante, dudo que la especie corra peligro –Law continuó con su flirteo camuflado entre comentarios socarrones.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño lentamente, como si su cerebro estuviese asimilando lo que acaban de decirle. Law se mordió los carrillos para no carcajearse en su cara. Poco a poco, un sonrojo muy tenue fue apareciendo en las mejillas del joven, con una cara de póker que Law nunca había visto en la vida.

–Voy a… Echarme un rato, hace mucho calor para salir –murmuró el sureño después de carraspear la garganta, aún descolocado–. Puedes darte una ducha, o dormir un poco… Como si estuvieses en tu casa –esto último lo dijo con cierta inseguridad, incómodo por las confianzas que Law podría tomarse.

–Gracias por todo, otra vez –Trafalgar contestó con una sonrisa ladina antes de que Kid desapareciera por la puerta.

Él no iba a dormir, y aún se sentía un poco pesado por la comilona como para meterse en la ducha, así que se entretuvo en deshacer la pequeña maleta para estirar un poco la ropa. Ahora que estaba a solas en la habitación, su atención voló al teléfono móvil, completamente olvidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Trafalgar se recostó sobre la cama y revisó los mensajes que había recibido, casi todos de Penguin interesándose por su estado. El moreno sonrió contra la pantalla y contestó, contándole lo que había vivido hasta ahora sin entrar en muchos detalles. Por supuesto, le preguntó por Eustass Kid, Penguin respondiendo que se habían visto un par de veces cuando iba a visitar a Killer. Las formas le perdían, pero no era un mal tipo.

Por supuesto, Penguin no tenía ni idea si el pelirrojo estaba interesado en hombres, ya que nunca le había visto interesarse por nadie –ni siquiera un comentario. Killer le había contado que él tenía sus ligues, pero eran todo encuentros esporádicos de una noche. Trafalgar se quedó un poco mustio cuando escuchó aquello, pues creía que podría tener una oportunidad con el sureño en tanto que, si bien no contestaba a sus provocaciones, tampoco le había mandado a la mierda. Además, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado casi tres cuartos de hora y Kid seguía sin dar señales de vida. Vaya, alguien dormía más que las mantas. Se despidió de Penguin prometiéndole que le escribiría si sucedía algo –lo que fuera– y bajó a la cocina a por un poco de agua. Para su sorpresa, Law escuchó el sonido de la televisión en el cuarto de estar, y decidió investigar.

En la pantalla se veía un partido de baloncesto de unos equipos que Law no supo identificar, ya que el deporte no era lo suyo. Se acercó silenciosamente al sofá y descubrió a Eustass Kid tirado a la bartola cual largo era, durmiendo como un bebé. Iba descalzo, y también se había quitado la camiseta. El cinturón y los botones de los vaqueros estaban desabrochados, dejando ver la goma negra del elástico de la ropa interior.

Trafalgar se relamió los labios, admirando con ojo clínico la belleza escultural que tenía delante. Kid no era especialmente guapo, tenía una cara un poco extraña, pero su cuerpo… Su cuerpo debería estar prohibido por ley. Sobre la nívea piel destacaban algunas cicatrices, haciéndola más apetecible –y no había rastro de vello alguno.

Los rojos mechones se esparcían sin control sobre la frente del chico, y la imagen se le asemejó a Law con un león. Sí, Eustass Kid tenía pinta de ser una bestia, un animal salvaje difícilmente controlable. En su traviesa mente aparecieron escenas muy subidas de tono en las que aquel sureño le sometía hasta dejarle hecho un desastre, incapaz de moverse de la cama y con su cuerpo lleno de sudor, saliva y otros líquidos. A Trafalgar le gustaba ser el dominante en sus encuentros sexuales, pero había veces en las que suplicaba, rogaba, por un buen polvo. Y ésta parecía ser una de esas veces.

Un gruñido sacó al chico de su ensoñación, y desapareció de allí lo más rápido que pudo –no quería que le pillasen espiando a alguien mientras dormía, era realmente inquietante. Fue a la cocina a beber agua, procurando hacer el ruido necesario para despertar al otro. Al cabo de un par de minutos, un dormido Eustass Kid aparecía en la estancia, aún descalzo y con el pecho al descubierto.

– _Bns_ _tards_ … –el pelirrojo rumió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, alborotando aún más su cabello. Se acercó hasta un armario y cogió otro vaso para echarse agua–. ¿Has descansado algo?

–La cama es bastante cómoda, aunque duermo poco –Law sonrió, apreciando la buena y seguramente estricta educación del sureño a pesar de sus formas nada agradables–. En cambio, parece que tú sí que has dormido bien…

–Me levanto muy temprano, necesito echarme una siesta para no dormirme durante el resto del día –Kid comentó después de beberse el vaso de agua de un trago–. Voy a darme una ducha y después pensaba pasear a los perros por el campo, por si quieres venir ahora que el calor no es tan sofocante.

–Por qué no –el moreno sonrió de forma ladina, apoyándose sobre la encimera–. Tendré que aprovechar el tiempo antes de irme.

–Ponte algo cómodo –le ordenó el otro mientras salía por la cocina–. ¿Y no tienes otras zapatillas?

–¿Qué les pasa a mis zapatillas? –Law inquirió con molestia, desviando su vista hasta las _Converse_ negras que calzaba.

No obtuvo respuesta, Kid ya se había marchado.

*****

El paseo fue largo, pero sorprendentemente tranquilo. Trafalgar se imaginaba que, con tres enormes perros y un dueño con poca paciencia, la caminata sería un infierno, pero se equivocaba. Y cómo se alegraba de ello.

Estar en medio de la naturaleza, sin apenas contacto humano, era una sensación que le gustaba. También era cierto que él prefería vivir en la ciudad, acostumbrado a todas las comodidades y la enorme oferta de ocio que le ofrecía la urbe, pero estar en el campo unos días le servía para desconectar el cerebro y relajarse un poco.

Quizá caminar por los campos de cereal no era exactamente estar en medio de la naturaleza –no había árboles ni zonas verdes, todo estaba preparado para la cosecha– pero a Law le daba igual. Había conseguido unas cuantas fotos bonitas para su Instagram, incluso de los perros –los animales siempre daban visitas.

Y, por supuesto, el paseo le había servido para conocer mejor al susodicho Eustass Kid.

Aunque la primera impresión no fuese buena por su aspecto físico algo rudo y su cara de pocos amigos, Kid era una persona con la que se podía hablar. No tenía grandes conocimientos, y muchos de sus comentarios eran planos y con un claro sesgo ideológico, pero a Trafalgar le resultaba incluso enternecedor. Y, aunque Kid se enfadase enseguida porque no coincidían en nada, se enfriaba igual de rápido. Estaba claro que el chico era muy temperamental, y en vez de provocarle un dolor de cabeza, a Law le _gustaba_.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de Eustass Kid era que, cuando cogía confianza, hablaba por los codos. Trafalgar hubiese jurado que Kid era tan callado como él, reservado y poco hablador, pero se equivocaba. Y, para su sorpresa, también sonreía bastante. No eran sonrisas especialmente bonitas o dulces, a veces daban realmente miedo –Kid podría pasar por un asesino en serie perfectamente–, pero Trafalgar se alegraba de ver una expresión más relajada en su rostro.

El chico trabajaba en las fincas de su padre, y prácticamente hacía él todo el trabajo. Hacía un año, el pobre hombre tuvo un accidente y su brazo izquierdo quedó inutilizado, por lo que la mayoría de las tareas agrícolas pasaron a manos de su hijo. A Kid le gustaba trabajar en el campo, llevar las tierras que habían pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones –estaba muy orgulloso de ser un “auténtico americano” a pesar de su ascendencia irlandesa.

El campo era duro y debía ser atendido con cuidado y esmero para que la cosecha fuese buena todos los años. Ellos plantaban cebada, trigo, avena, girasoles y maíz, además de algunas plantaciones más pequeñas de frutas de temporada como sandías o melones. Por la forma en la que hablaba, Law sabía que Kid era todo un experto. Durante la caminata, pasearon por varios de sus campos y le enseñó las diferencias entre los distintos cereales, incluso arrancó unas pipas de un girasol y se las comieron.

La maquinaria agrícola también le fascinaba. Tractores, cosechadoras, empacadoras… Por supuesto, tenía de todo y procuraba estar informado si salían nuevos modelos. Se sentía el dueño del mundo cuando iba montado en su tractor, un bicho enorme con unas ruedas que podían aplastar cualquier cosa que se pusiese en su camino.

Sin embargo, la pasión de Eustass Kid eran los coches. En el garaje de su casa había tres coches: la pick-up que utilizaba para trabajar, un deportivo para salir por ahí, y un todoterreno, el cual se habían llevado sus padres al viaje. También tenía dos motos, una de pocos caballos que utilizaba su madre, y una de trial para hacer cabriolas por ahí. Como buen aficionado al motor, le encantaba la NASCAR, las carreras de motos y la Fórmula 1 –de pequeño soñaba con ser piloto.

Por supuesto, Trafalgar también le estuvo contando sobre él. Sobre sus estudios de Medicina en la universidad, sobre su vida en la «Gran Manzana» y, especialmente, sobre sus gustos y aficiones. Solían ser bastante dispares, Law prefiriendo actividades más relajantes como la lectura o el cine, mientras que a Kid le iban las emociones fuertes.

Cuando Kid comentó que le parecía muy valiente el viaje que estaba haciendo, recorriéndose todo el país de cabo a rabo, Law no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al pelirrojo también le gustaría viajar, conocer nuevos lugares y quemar asfalto, pero no podía por su trabajo. Podía tomarse una semana de asueto, pero se sentía culpable si dejaba todo el trabajo a su padre.

A pesar del pique constante y los suaves insultos que le dedicaba, Law se quedaba anonadado con la tremenda sinceridad del otro. No le importaba nada, decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza como si no tuviese filtro –lo cual no siempre era bueno. Los cumplidos, escasos pero verdaderos, también sonaban mejor dichos por él.

Eustass le preguntaba sobre Nueva York, cómo era vivir en una ciudad tan bulliciosa. Texas era el segundo estado más poblado del país, pero Kid huía de las grandes urbes. Ahora que su mejor amigo Killer se había mudado a Dallas por trabajo, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerse a la idea de compartir espacio vital con más gente si quería ir a verle.

Lo que más llamaba la atención del pelirrojo eran las pequeñas diferencias. La gastronomía, la enorme oferta de ocio y, sobre todo, el carácter de la gente. Nueva York era una ciudad tan inmensa que sus habitantes pasaban desapercibidos. Los neoyorkinos no se interesaban por la vida de sus vecinos, muy recelosos de su privacidad. Había una mezcla de culturas tan grande debido a la inmigración que, en cierto modo, habían visto de todo y se habían acostumbrado a todo.

A Trafalgar le encantaba esa mezcolanza. Le hacía sentirse como un ciudadano del mundo, y no como un norteamericano más. Perderse por los enormes pabellones de los museos los fines de semana, disfrutar de maravillosas obras de teatro y fantásticos musicales, relajarse con un café mientras un saxofonista tocaba en el interior del metro… Eran pequeños placeres que Law no estaba dispuesto a perder por nada del mundo.

La universidad también era un foco de cultura incomparable. No sólo por los conocimientos que allí se adquirían, sino por la cantidad de alumnado que acudía. Había muchísimos extranjeros, y el moreno disfrutaba acudiendo a las actividades que se proponían, como debates y coloquios. Allí, uno podía aprender y, en definitiva, crecer como persona.

La gastronomía neoyorkina también estaba impregnada por esta multiculturalidad, y Eustass pareció mostrar interés por su gran saque. Law le habló de los puestos de comida ambulantes, los pequeños carritos que podías encontrar en casi cualquier esquina de la ciudad. Bagels, perritos calientes, pretzeles, falafeles, kebabs, pizza… Podías probar cualquier plato del mundo sin salir de la ciudad, y eso a Law le encantaba.

En casa de Trafalgar, la cocina nunca había sido el fuerte de la familia. Doflamingo tenía contratada a una empleada del hogar que vivía con ellos y mantenía la casa bien cuidada. A veces también se encargaba de los niños, aunque Doflamingo tenía un par de niñeras en nómina para momentos puntuales. La buena mujer también cocinaba, pero la mayoría de las veces, la familia pedía comida a domicilio. Así, habían establecido un tipo de consenso no hablado por el que los martes se pedía chino, y los viernes, pizza.

A Trafalgar le resultaba un poco extraño hablar de todas estas curiosidades. En sus viajes, nunca llegaba a profundizar tanto con alguien que conocía del lugar, y cuando Kid le preguntaba por la diferencia entre la famosa pizza al estilo neoyorkino y el resto, Trafalgar se quedaba sin habla unos segundos. En más de un sentido, Eustass Kid le dejaba sin habla.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, y el paseo fue agradable. Con el sol escondiéndose, los muchachos y los perros regresaron a la finca de Kid. Se había hecho un poco tarde para cenar, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importar la hora. Además, la cháchara había sido tan fluida y amena que no querían separarse el uno del otro. Trafalgar estaba realmente sorprendido, pues creía que había encontrado un diamante en bruto –uno muy, _muy_ bruto.

El moreno decidió darse una ducha antes de cenar porque había sudado un poco durante la travesía, mientras Kid alimentaba a los perros. Cuando bajó a la cocina, aseado y con una muda limpia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. En la pequeña mesita de la cocina, redonda y de madera barnizada, el pelirrojo había dispuesto los platos y cubiertos y prácticamente estaba todo listo para cenar.

–¿Has probado alguna vez la comida irlandesa? –le preguntó cuando se percató de su presencia, sonriendo levemente–. Con todo lo que hemos estado hablando esta tarde, he supuesto que te gustaría probar cosas nuevas.

–Y has supuesto bien –Law respondió con otra sonrisa, intuyendo un posible doble sentido en las palabras del pelirrojo que le aceleraba el pulso. Se acercó hasta la mesa y admiró la cena–. Pero no tenías por qué molestarte, hubiese cenado _cualquier_ cosa…

– _Nah_ , no lo he hecho yo –Kid soltó una carcajada–. Son sobras que tenía por la nevera, casi todo de mi madre. Ella es quien sabe cocinar estas cosas. ¿Cerveza?

–Por favor –Trafalgar asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Para su gusto, había demasiada comida–. ¿Qué hay de menú?

–Esto de aquí es _colcannon_ –el pelirrojo señaló un bol de puré cuando se sentó a la mesa con las cervezas–. Es como un puré de patata, pero con col y mantequilla. Está brutal, cuando era un crío me podía comer un bol como esos yo solo –a Law no le sorprendió en absoluto, ya le había visto comer aquella mañana–. También he sacado dos filetes de merluza rebozada.

–¿Fish and chips? –le interrumpió el moreno–. ¿Eso no es inglés?

–También se come allí. La verdad es que tenemos platos parecidos, pero no le digas nunca a un irlandés que es como un británico o te romperá la nariz. No nos llevamos especialmente bien –se carcajeó.

–Los irlandeses sois gente pendenciera –el tatuado le picó, abriendo la lata de cerveza.

–Mi madre es la irlandesa, yo soy americano –Eustass le corrigió, aunque no había dureza en su tono de voz. El paseo había servido para limar asperezas–. En fin, también he hecho una ensalada de tomate y, por supuesto, falta el plato principal –el pelirrojo indicó la fuente más grande que había en la mesa–. Mi plato favorito: beicon con col.

–¿Beicon con col…? –Law repitió, algo atónito. Delante de sus narices tenía un gran plato de hojas verdes de col, hervidas y enroscadas entre sí, aderezadas con pequeños trozos de tocino frito. La apariencia no era la mejor, aunque el olor del cerdo se imponía y hacía el plato más apetecible–. Hubiese dicho que tu comida favorita era la carne.

–Y esto lleva carne –Kid arqueó una ceja–. Me encanta la carne, en todas sus formas y variedades, pero también me gusta la col. No sé, es raro de explicar… Simplemente me gusta. ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito? –preguntó mientras se servía unas cucharadas de puré.

–Me encanta el pescado, en todas sus formas y variedades –respondió, imitando al otro–. Siempre que voy a un restaurante, sobre todo japonés, pido pescado. Tienen muchísima oferta y está delicioso –viendo como Kid se servía, él hizo lo mismo con un filete de merluza–. El arroz también me gusta bastante, a poder ser blanco. Y _odio_ el pan.

–¿Quién coño odia el pan? –Kid se rio–. ¿Entonces no comes bocadillos o sándwiches? ¿Ni siquiera para acompañar? –Law negó con la cabeza–. _Woah_ … Qué rarito eres.

–No se meta con mis gustos culinarios, señor Eustass –el moreno contestó con fingida ofensa–. Tengo un paladar muy refinado.

–Será mejor que te eches al plato algo más que ese trozo de merluza, porque no pienso guardar tu parte –le amenazó el pelirrojo con la boca llena de puré.

–Bueno… Siempre puedo comerme el postre… –Trafalgar no desaprovechó la ocasión, regalando una mirada sugerente al otro mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza.

–No tendrás postre hasta que no acabes el plato –Kid respondió varios segundos después, reflejando en su rostro una mezcla de seriedad e inquietud. Trafalgar sonrió, ¿le estaba siguiendo el rollo?–. No me obligues a castigarte.

Definitivamente, le estaba siguiendo el rollo. Sí, sí, sí. Sí, ¿no?

–¿Vas a castigarme? ¿Cómo…? –el tatuado se relamió los labios.

–Come y calla –Eustass murmuró en un gruñido, apartando la mirada de Law y centrándose en su plato de col.

Trafalgar le observó en silencio y sonrió como un tiburón, aprovechando que el otro no le miraba. Quizá la suerte estaba de su parte esa noche.

*****

Cuando Trafalgar había mencionado el postre antes de cenar, no se imaginaba que _realmente_ había un postre. Él hubiese preferido comerse a Kid, pero no iba a rechazar una porción de tarta de chocolate al whisky hecha por la señora Eustass. El dulce no iba mucho con él, pero debía reconocer que la tarta estaba de vicio. Estaba claro que aquella mujer hacía bien todo lo que se proponía: la cocina, la jardinería, los hijos…

La noche había caído rápidamente mientras cenaban, y ambos disfrutaban de una relajante brisa de verano en el porche de la casa, sentados en dos mecedoras de madera. Law terminaba su trozo de tarta mientras que Kid, que ya se la había acabado, fumaba en silencio. Una pequeña luz iluminaba la puerta, el resto de finca sumida en la oscuridad más profunda. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, imponentes.

Trafalgar suspiró mientras su vista se perdía en el negro horizonte, saboreando el chocolate y el ligero toque de whisky en su paladar. Era como estar en el Paraíso.

–Felicitaciones a la cocinera –comentó el moreno al terminar el plato, relamiendo el tenedor–. Una tarta buenísima.

–Mi madre es la mejor cocinera del mundo –Kid sonrió con el cigarro en los labios–. ¿Quieres?

–Gracias –Law aceptó el pitillo que Kid le ofrecía, dejando el plato vacío sobre el suelo de madera–. No sueles fumar mucho, ¿no?

–Después de comer, si estoy con alguien que fuma… –Kid se encogió de hombros–. Cuando me sale del nabo.

Trafalgar sonrió ladinamente al escuchar la respuesta, pero permaneció callado. Se instauró un silencio entre ambos algo extraño, debido a la falta de conversación, el ambiente se enrarecía un poco. El pelirrojo fumaba mirando al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras Trafalgar se devanaba los sesos para ver cómo hacía un movimiento.

No tenía nada claro que fuese a tener éxito, y ahora que era de noche, bien podía acabar durmiendo en los asientos de su furgoneta, pero… _Pero_ … Quería intentarlo. Si no lo hacía, sabía que se arrepentiría durante el resto del viaje. Eustass Kid era un espécimen digno de estudio, para bien y para mal. Y Trafalgar se había visto más y más prendado por aquel sujeto.

Además, que le rechazasen tampoco significaba el fin del mundo. Le habían rechazado pocas veces porque, bueno, estaba mal admitirlo uno mismo, pero era un hombre atractivo. Tenía una cara simétrica, unas facciones levemente endurecidas, unos ojos bonitos y una personalidad carismática. Carismática igual no era la palabra, pero sí era atrayente. Lo sabía, se lo habían dicho más de una vez. Y era en parte por la familia Donquixote, su herencia.

El cigarro se estaba consumiendo, y también su paciencia. ¿Se atrevería a lanzarse? Sí, no podía echarse atrás. Trafalgar D. Water Law no tenía miedo, de nada ni de nadie. No se iba a morir si le rechazaban. Sería _muy_ incómodo, desde luego, pero podía vivir con ello. Debería empezar con un suave coqueteo, tanteando el terreno, pero se había cansado de esperar: quería devorar a Eustass Kid de una buena vez.

Su cigarro se terminó y apagó la colilla contra la suela de su zapatilla para no manchar el suelo. El pelirrojo aún tenía la mitad del suyo, pero a Trafalgar le pareció el momento oportuno gracias al subidón de nicotina en su organismo. Ni corto ni perezoso, se levantó de su mecedora y, antes de que el sureño pudiera dar otra calada, le besó.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El beso fue breve y sin profundidad, un leve contacto entre labios, ambos hombres mirándose. Kid, atónito y sin asimilar la situación; Trafalgar, seductor y prometiendo una noche entretenida. El moreno no quiso presionar demasiado, aún temeroso de su éxito.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se separaron, aún tan cerca el uno del otro que sus narices se rozaban.

–Porque me apetecía –contestó Law con sorna, sonriendo levemente. Los pequeños pero intensos ojos de Kid se clavaban en él, y le encantaba. Se envalentonó–. ¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre?

–Un par de veces, borracho –puntualizó el sureño, sin moverse un ápice mientras sus facciones se endurecían lentamente–. Me van las mujeres.

Trafalgar suspiró para sus adentros. Cómo no. Eustass Kid era un maldito «heterocurioso» que iba a amargarle la existencia, como todos los «heterocuriosos». Ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad de que fuese bisexual, lo había dejado bien claro: le iban las mujeres, y las pocas veces que había estado con un hombre, había sido borracho. El moreno tendría que esforzarse más de lo previsto si quería acostarse con aquel sujeto.

–Te gusta tener el control de la situación, ¿verdad? –la voz ronca del pelirrojo sacó a Trafalgar de su ensoñación–. Eres quien manda cuando estás con otro hombre.

–Así es –Law asintió, sonriendo de forma ladina. El chico le había calado enseguida. Era más observador (e inteligente) de lo que parecía a primera vista–. Soy bastante _activo_ en mis relaciones…

–Pero… –Eustass inquirió.

–Pero… –el tatuado repitió, sintiendo como la boca se le hacía agua.

–Pero ahora no quieres dominar… Quieres que te dominen.

Cuando escuchó aquello, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Trafalgar. Casi se le escapa un gemido ahogado. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que hubiese jurado que Kid había visto cómo se dilataban sus pupilas por la excitación. Imaginarse siendo sometido por aquel diablo pelirrojo hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

–¿Vas a dominarme…? –Trafalgar preguntó, saboreando las sílabas.

–Pídemelo –el rostro de Kid seguía impasible, serio y sin mostrar un ápice de debilidad. El joven abrió un poco las piernas y Trafalgar aprovechó para sentarse sobre una de ellas, lo suficientemente musculada para aguantar el peso de su delgado cuerpo–. Estoy esperando.

Law parecía tan tranquilo y relajado como Kid, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Estaba pasando realmente, de verdad iba a acostarse con Kid. El moreno era de mecha corta y se prendía enseguida, y ahora mismo todo su cuerpo estaba pidiendo unas atenciones que el pelirrojo _parecía_ estar dispuesto a satisfacer.

–Domíname… –Trafalgar susurró contra los labios del pelirrojo de la forma más sensual que sabía. Él también podía jugar al mismo juego–. Quiero que me sometas, Eustass Kid…

–Llevas todo el día burlándote de mi acento, de mi forma de hablar, de mi sombrero, de mi rancho y de mis máquinas para el campo… Y ahora, al señorito le pone cachondo todo eso… –el chico esbozó una media sonrisa que apenas duró un segundo.

–Lo he dicho una vez, pero no pienso repetirlo –Law contestó con algo de dureza, no le gustaba que se rieran de él y menos en momentos así. Alejó su rostro del de Kid–. Si no quieres continuar, no hay problema. Pero no me tomes por imbécil.

–Vaya, vaya… Qué orgulloso es el neoyorkino… –Kid sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas–. ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera continuar? –con fuerza, empujó la espalda de Law y le obligó a pegarse a su cuerpo, chocando sus frentes de forma sonora. El moreno entrecerró los ojos por el golpe, pero Kid apenas se inmutó–. Sólo tendrás que esforzarte un poco más…

Antes de que Trafalgar pudiera quejarse, Eustass atrapó los labios del chico y le besó con ímpetu. Las palabras y el mal genio del tatuado murieron en el momento en el que el pelirrojo hizo el primer movimiento. Ya sabía que tendría que esforzarse, y pensaba darle el mejor polvo de toda su corta vida.

–¿En tu cama o en la mía? –preguntó el sureño después de romper el contacto.

–Tuya –Law respondió en un microsegundo, volviendo a besarle. Tenía ganas de ver la habitación de Kid, decía mucho de una persona.

Eustass rio por la nariz al ver el frenesí del chico. No le iban los hombres, pero esa noche se lo podría pasar muy bien. Trafalgar pensó lo mismo. Kid no era homosexual, pero follar con Trafalgar Law era una bendición, y pronto lo iba a descubrir. A la hora del sexo, al moreno le gustaba entregarse por completo y hacer que la otra persona disfrutase tanto como él, aunque fuesen líos de una noche.

Eustass hizo un movimiento con la pierna y Trafalgar se levantó, separando sus labios. El pelirrojo besaba de forma pausada, tranquilo, sin abrir mucho la boca y sin lengua. Trafalgar insistía un poco, provocándole con la punta de su lengua, sin éxito. Al final se dio por vencido –de momento– y se levantó de su regazo.

Kid también se irguió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Entraron en casa y subieron las escaleras en silencio, el corto camino sin cruzar palabra. Trafalgar tenía la vista perdida en la espalda del chico, tan ancha y perfecta que parecía un croissant, pero algo en su interior le advertía que no se relajase y estuviese atento.

–Si no te importa, prefiero hacerlo con la luz apagada –comentó el sureño cuando llegaron a su cuarto. Primero entró él, y Law le siguió.

–Para ser el dominante, eres bastante correcto… –el tatuado dijo con sarcasmo, observando meticulosamente la estancia.

La habitación era bastante amplia, aunque a oscuras no podía ver mucho. Había un armario empotrado a un lado, un escritorio con un portátil, una pequeña estantería con una televisión y una consola además de varios libros y cosas, y una cama de matrimonio iluminada por la luz de la luna, justo debajo de la ventana. La habitación parecía sencilla, con los muebles justos, aunque se intuía un desorden general.

–Estoy siendo educado –Eustass farfulló, cruzándose de brazos–. ¿O prefieres que te estampe contra la cama y prácticamente te viole hasta que escupas espuma por la boca?

–Yo no… He dicho eso… –Law contestó con recelo, percatándose del tono de voz que el otro había utilizado.

El sureño le miró con dureza y, viendo que le devolvía una igual de intensa, suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo como si fuese un puercoespín. Antes de que Law pudiera decir nada –sus alarmas interiores avisándole–, se quitó la camiseta, para su sorpresa. Law ya le había visto el torso mientras se echaba la siesta, pero no pudo evitar fijarse. La expresión de Kid se relajó, percatándose de que estaba siendo observado, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, descalzándose también.

–Ven aquí –llamó al moreno, quien obedeció con algo de reticencia–. Siéntate encima, como antes. Así te gusta, ¿verdad?

Trafalgar esbozó una sonrisa y, antes de sentarse en su regazo, se quitó la camiseta. Eustass se quedó atónito en cuanto vio los intrincados tatuajes del chico, que cubrían todo su pecho y espalda. Ya le había visto los brazos, pero no se esperaba tantos tatuajes, unidos entre sí haciendo un bonito laberinto de tinta negra.

–Son bonitos –murmuró el sureño, observando con atención cada dibujo–. ¿Planeas llenarte el cuerpo entero?

–De momento, estoy bien así –Trafalgar respondió, agradecido por el cumplido. Acarició con celo el torso desnudo y musculado que tenía delante–. Tú también tienes piel para hacerte…

– _Nah_ … Soy más tradicional –Eustass esbozó una media sonrisa y acomodó al moreno sobre su regazo. Las manos sobre la morena piel del chico hacían un bonito contraste–. Parecemos una galleta Oreo.

–No hagas bromas en un momento como este –Law bufó, atacando su boca de nuevo.

El beso fue más pasional que los primeros, aunque Eustass seguía sin usar la lengua. Cada vez que Law lo intentaba, se chocaba con una barrera impenetrable de dientes. No era algo que le importase demasiado, pero tarde o temprano conseguiría su propósito. Por el momento, se centró en demostrar la maestría de sus labios y lo bien que besaba.

Las enormes manos de Kid pronto volaron por la espalda de Trafalgar, tan grandes que prácticamente podían abarcarla entera. Eran unas manos rudas, castigadas por el trabajo de campo, descuidadas, pero el contacto con ellas era sumamente suave. El moreno no entendía cómo unas manos así podían tratarle con tanta delicadeza.

Las tiernas caricias enviaron escalofríos a cada parte del cuerpo del chico, sacándole tímidos gemidos que se fundían con los besos. Eustass movía las manos lentamente, palpando con las yemas de sus dedos cada recoveco, cada poro de la piel de Trafalgar. Eso le gustaba, Law tenía una especie de fetiche con las manos –intentaba que sus parejas las tuvieran grandes.

Poco a poco, el tatuado comenzó a mover las caderas para incitar más al otro. Trafalgar estaba convencido en sus dotes amatorias, sabía que lo hacía bien y era bueno a la hora del sexo, así que creía que, aunque Kid fuese heterosexual, conseguiría hacerle una erección si jugaba bien sus cartas.

–Te mueves bien –comentó el pelirrojo entre besos, bajando sus manos hasta la cadera del chico. Su tono de voz, algo ronco, hizo las delicias de Trafalgar.

–Quiero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo –murmuró él, jugando con sus manos.

Trafalgar había estado con muchos hombres, la mayoría de ellos, bastante guapos –como él. Pero ninguno le había supuesto un reto tan grande como Eustass Kid. El pelirrojo tenía un cuerpo envidiable, trabajado durante años en el agro y, a la vez, impoluto y suave como las primeras nieves del invierno. Parecía que nunca hubiese sido mancillado –las cicatrices que tenía sólo acentuaban más su estrambótica belleza.

El moreno deslizó sus dedos por los fornidos pectorales, deleitándose con la amplitud del músculo mientras seguían besándose. En la penumbra de la noche, la unión de sus labios era lo único que se escuchaba. Las yemas de sus finos dedos volaron por los abdominales hasta llegar al pantalón.

Para pasear a los perros, Kid se había puesto un chándal de pantalón ancho y fino, azul con dos franjas blancas en los laterales, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Trafalgar le estaba muy agradecido por esa elección, pero su gozo desapareció cuando bajó la mano en busca de algo que no encontró.

–No esperes que esté palote sólo con esto –dijo Eustass, que se había dado cuenta de la repentina tensión en el cuerpo del moreno. Esbozó una leve sonrisa para relajar el ambiente–. Ya te he dicho que vas a tener que esforzarte…

–Creo que deberíamos parar… –Trafalgar murmuró con un hilo de voz, escéptico. Se levantó del regazo de Kid y le miró, buscando algún ápice de deseo en sus ojos. Pero no encontró lo que buscaba–. Es evidente que esto no te gusta, y no quiero hacerlo más incómodo todavía.

–Si es lo que quieres –Kid contestó con voz queda, serio como siempre, después de unos segundos.

El tatuado asintió levemente y salió de la habitación como una exhalación. Casi corrió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encerrarse en el cuarto asignado y no salir jamás. Sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Se tiró en la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

La vergüenza se había apoderado de su cuerpo y no sabía qué hacer ahora, después de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan osado de pensar que un hetero se acostaría con él? Que Eustass hubiese tenido un par de experiencias con hombres, yendo borracho, no significaba nada, porque no sabía ni cómo habían sido esas experiencias.

Las señales que había creído ver durante la noche podían ser, perfectamente, imaginaciones suyas. Trafalgar no estaba necesitado, y sí, habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que había estado con alguien, pero no se consideraba una persona tan dependiente del sexo. Las novelas románticas baratas que leía le estaban llenando la cabeza de pájaros. Y él no podía actuar así, tenía que volver a recuperar el control de la situación.

¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea. Pero una cosa estaba clara: la mañana siguiente iba a ser un infierno.

*****

Trafalgar se levantó de muy mal humor. No había dormido nada esa noche, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había pasado con Kid. _Eustass Kid_. Sólo pensar en encontrárselo en la cocina le provocaba dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo le iba a mirar a los ojos después de la bochornosa noche que habían pasado? Law se quería morir debajo de las sábanas.

La imperiosa necesidad de vaciar su vejiga le hizo levantarse de la cama. Cuando salió al pasillo, la casa estaba sumida en el silencio absoluto, y parecía que no había rastro del pelirrojo. En parte, eso le tranquilizó un poco. Una vez aseado, se cambió y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Sus sospechas se hicieron realizad: la casa estaba vacía.

Se sirvió un café muy largo y se encendió un cigarro –sus típicos desayunos. Sobre la nevera, un _post-it_ de color amarillo chillón decía un simple y llano «currando», tan simple y llano como la persona que lo había escrito. Law suspiró pesadamente e intentó dejar la mente en blanco mientras las dos únicas drogas que toleraba le activaban el cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado sentado en la mesa una hora con una taza de café y un cigarro que parecía no acabarse nunca –en verdad, habían sido tres. Un poco descolocado, el moreno fregó la taza y abrió las ventanas de la cocina para ventilar. El cielo había amanecido lleno de nubes negras, amenazando tormenta. Trafalgar sonrió, le gustaban las tormentas de verano. Salió al porche y los tres perros le saludaron, aunque enseguida se fueron cuando vieron que no era su dueño quien aparecía por la puerta de casa.

El plato que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior ya no estaba y, sin quererlo, volvió a pensar en lo que había sucedido con Kid. Se rascó su morena cabellera con desesperación y suspiró profundamente –otra vez no. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos ya indicaban que no había dormido bien, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pero su maldito cerebro descerebrado le decía todo lo contrario. Ahora que estaba solo en una casa ajena, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que pensar en la noche anterior. Recrearse en su mal ojo, en su excesivo ego. Eustass Kid era heterosexual, y eso no iba a cambiar –o, si lo hacía, no sería de la noche a la mañana. Y no tenía por qué ser con él, precisamente.

Trafalgar tenía confianza en sí mismo, sabía que el sexo se le daba bien y disfrutaba y hacía disfrutar. Pero toda esa confianza desapareció al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Kid. Esos ojos de color ámbar, que cortaban la respiración, no reflejaban ni un ápice del deseo que _debería_ sentir el chico. Y Law había hecho muchas cosas en la cama, pero nunca jamás había abusado de nadie –ni pensaba hacerlo. Si no había reciprocidad, lo más conveniente era parar.

Quizá, en otras circunstancias, hubiese tenido éxito. Quizá, si hubiese un poco de alcohol en sus organismos, sería todo más fluido. Quizá, en otro lugar, se hubiese sentido menos acongojado. Quizá, si las luces hubiesen estado encendidas… De repente, la curiosidad científica apareció y la _necesidad_ de ver el cuarto de Kid a plena luz del día se hizo patente.

Con pasos rápidos, Trafalgar subió a la primera planta y entró en la habitación del pelirrojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, se frenó en el marco de la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso más. Un dormitorio era un lugar muy íntimo, donde se reflejaba la personalidad de quien dormía allí –y Law se sentía como si estuviese espiando.

El dormitorio era bastante grande, más de lo que le había parecido la noche anterior. Las paredes estaban llenas de posters de carrocerías famosas, vehículos varios y banderines de deporte del equipo local de beisbol. Law se sorprendió de ver tantas cosas relacionadas con el deporte. No sólo había banderines, también había un bate de beisbol en una esquina, un balón de fútbol americano y un estante con varias medallas, copas y fotografías.

El chico se acercó para ver mejor. Había un par de fotos de Kid siendo un niño, pequeño y delgado como un espagueti, con un pelo rojo descontrolado y una sonrisa terriblemente dulce. Law se derritió, estaba viendo un niño adorable vestido con un traje de beisbol. El resto de fotos eran ya de adolescente, y la inocencia infantil había desaparecido para dar paso a un chaval de mirada desafiante y sonrisa retadora.

Trafalgar cogió una foto en particular para mirarla con detenimiento. Eran Kid y Killer, vestidos con la equipación de fútbol americano, llenos de sudor y barro hasta arriba, después de jugar un partido. Ambos sonreían, Killer con mechones rubios por todos lados y Kid, con una cresta a lo mohicano enseñando los dientes como un tiburón.

Law suspiró, Eustass tenía la apariencia del típico matón de instituto que se metía con chavales como él –porque Law en el instituto había sido un _pelín_ friki. Ya se lo estaba imaginando, Kid estampándole contra las taquillas por cualquier motivo y él, en vez de quejarse o buscar ayuda, callarse y asentir porque, además de abusón, le parecería terriblemente guapo –además de friki, el Law adolescente había sido muy imbécil.

Dejó la fotografía en su sitio y pasó a la estantería, donde había unos cuantos libros –muy pocos para su gusto. La mayoría eran tebeos infantiles, un libro sobre armamento militar durante la II Guerra Mundial, otro sobre tácticas de fútbol y un par de álbumes de fotos que Trafalgar no quiso mirar para no martirizarse más.

Después pasó al armario, no sin fijarse antes en la ropa tirada por el suelo y la cama sin hacer. Esa cama de matrimonio grande y cómoda… Eustass no tenía muchas prendas, todas ellas bastante básicas. Muchos pantalones de chándal, varios vaqueros, camisetas de tirantes y de manga corta con algún dibujo sencillo. Alguna sudadera oscura y chaquetas _bomber_ con parches militares –todo lo contrario a lo que él vestía.

Trafalgar cerró el armario y volvió a suspirar. Estaba claro que Eustass Kid y él no tenían nada en común. Trafalgar era un chico culto, de mundo, amante de la literatura y de la cultura en general. Lo único cultural que había en esa habitación era el libro de la II Guerra Mundial, y Law dudaba que estuviese allí por su contenido histórico y no por la belicosidad del acontecimiento.

No tendría por qué sentirse así, pero su ánimo había decaído bastante y estaba triste. Era totalmente ilógico que se sintiese así por una persona que acababa de conocer y a la que no volvería a ver nunca más después de que se montase en su furgoneta de nuevo, pero Law no podía evitarlo.

Salió de la habitación y buscó su móvil. Tenía que distraerse con algo, así que llamó a casa. Nunca llamaba, y desde luego que no quería hablar con su tío, pero adoraba a sus sobrinos –a excepción de Bellamy, que era un Doflamingo 2.0. Como era de esperar, la criada descolgó el teléfono y Law se alegró de escuchar una voz familiar. Ahora mismo sólo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir en dos días –como si tuviese mal de amores.

El tiempo pasó volando y, sin darse cuenta, la mañana había acabado. El cielo seguía ennegrecido, pero ni una gota de agua había caído aún. Era como si se estuviese preparando el fin del mundo. Después de hablar con su familia, Law llamó a Penguin y le contó lo sucedido. Con su amigo pudo desahogarse, Penguin era una persona muy comprensiva y siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas –lo cual a veces le sacaba de quicio.

Un gruñido de su estómago le hizo cortar la llamada, pues hacía casi una hora que debería haber comido. Kid seguía sin dar señales de vida, así que Trafalgar rebuscó por la nevera y comió solo. El prometido chili con carne no estaba por ningún lado, así que el moreno tuvo que resignarse con lo primero que vio. Aún quedaba un poco de col con beicon, pero decidió no tocar el plato favorito de Kid. Por lo menos, aún había tarta de postre.

Comió rápido y en silencio, ausente. Seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo en una casa ajena sin sus residentes, pero hablar con Penguin le había despejado la mente. Law ya lo sabía, le sucedía siempre, pero no podía evitarlo: se rayaba demasiado por tonterías –especialmente con los hombres. No pasaba nada si no había tenido éxito con Kid, había cientos de tíos ahí fuera mucho mejores que él. Trafalgar no dudaba de ello, el pelirrojo era un sureño básico y poco agraciado, aunque una parte de él le susurraba que el encanto que tenía era precisamente ese. Y Law no podía negar que era carismático y masculino, lleno de confianza, y eso le derretía por dentro.

Después de comer, fregó los platos y fue al salón a entretenerse con la televisión. Y si conseguía dormir un poco en el sofá, mejor que mejor. Encendió el aparato y buscó alguna película en blanco y negro que fuese soporífera, y tuvo suerte al encontrar una sobre la guerra civil. A los pocos minutos, sin embargo, la puerta de casa se abrió y Eustass Kid apareció.

Law apartó la vista del televisor un segundo, girando la cabeza porque el sofá estaba de espaldas a la entrada. Eustass llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes, pero más sucios y llenos de tierra. Dejó el sombrero en la puerta y fue directo hacia Trafalgar, regalándole una mirada retadora mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba por el suelo.

El moreno alzó una ceja sin comprender qué estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kid estaba delante suya y le dio un beso que le hizo estremecer. Trafalgar se quedó pegado al sofá, estático y sin respiración. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Eustass había bebido? No, su boca no sabía a alcohol. Sus labios sabían… Sabían muy bien. Trafalgar cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, no queriendo analizar nada para no llevarse una decepción.

–Desnúdate –Kid le ordenó entre besos, sin lengua. Apoyó una rodilla en el sofá para abrumar a Trafalgar con su cuerpo, indicándole silenciosamente que obedeciera.

–¿Por qué…? –fue lo único que pudo responder Law, su boca siendo atacada sin cesar.

–Porque quiero follarte.

La simple contestación de Kid no resolvía ninguna de las dudas que se estaban formando en la mente de Trafalgar, pero oírle decir aquello le había derretido por dentro. Era una respuesta tan primaria, tan vulgar y pueril que parecía sacada de una película porno casera. Pero Law no necesitaba nada más para entregarse.

Ambos se desnudaron en cuestión de segundos, dejando los besos de lado. La extraña sensación de la noche anterior volvió a Trafalgar, cuando las enormes y callosas manos de Kid empezaron a acariciarle. Su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar cómo podían sentirse como el terciopelo unas manos tan rudas. Igual que los besos, eran demasiado tiernos para ser de Kid.

Law iba a recostarse sobre el sofá, pero Kid tenía otras intenciones. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al descubrir que Law iba totalmente depilado –pecho, piernas y genitales. ¿También por detrás? Ojalá que sí. Debía reconocer que no tenía mal cuerpo, incluso pensaría que practicaba algún deporte si el día anterior no le hubiese dicho que era un negado para cualquier actividad física.

Su piel morena se veía muy apetecible a esas horas de la tarde, como si fuese algún semidios de ébano –como Naomi Campbell. O como si fuese de chocolate. Dulce y empalagoso chocolate. Eustass no era muy fan del dulce, pero hoy tenía antojo. Y pensaba merendarse al chico y no dejar ni los huesos.

Trafalgar miraba a Kid intentando descifrar qué estaba rondando por su cabeza, pero sólo obtenía frías miradas como el hielo que le erizaban hasta el vello que no tenía. Kid era tan serio, tan poco expresivo, bruto y terco como si fuese una estatua… Pero eso le gustaba porque, _joder_ , un cowboy _tenía_ que ser así.

El moreno no sabía dónde tocar –había mucho donde escoger. Pectorales, hombros, bíceps, abdominales… El cuerpo de Eustass Kid estaba hecho para el pecado. Las traviesas manos de Law descendieron hasta llegar al vientre, donde se toparon con una maraña de vello oscuro. Y en medio de ese bosque se erguía, orgulloso, un pene que hizo las delicias del chico.

Trafalgar había visto muchos penes –a través de una pantalla y en persona. Los había probado, había jugado con ellos y se los habían metido tantas veces como él se la había metido a otros. Pero nunca había visto un miembro como aquel. De un color rosáceo pálido, como si fuese una fresa a medio madurar, tenía una marcada vena que iba desde la base hasta el glande.

El tamaño era adecuado, Law había visto penes más largos, pero la anchura del miembro era incomparable. Parecía que estuviese hinchado, en el buen sentido, como un bollo relleno de crema –crema que Law iba a tragar como si no hubiese comido en días. El chico hizo cálculos mentalmente, dudando si de verdad aquello podría entrar o le iba a partir por la mitad.

Kid no esperó más y movió a Trafalgar como quiso. Le colocó bocabajo apoyando los pies en el suelo, abriéndole levemente las piernas, y el vientre en el reposabrazos del sofá. Pensó en atarle las manos a la espalda, pero decidió dejárselas libres. Law abrió los ojos, delante de sus narices sólo veía el suave estampado color gris topo del mueble.

Cuando notó cómo los dedos de Kid le abrían las nalgas y la saliva discurría por su entrada, la adrenalina casi le hizo chillar de anticipación. Sabía que aquello iba a doler, había sido todo muy repentino y ni siquiera se habían enredado en preliminares ni preparaciones. También sabía, por experiencia, que la saliva no era un buen lubricante. Pero lo estaba _deseando_.

–Tienes un buen culo –murmuró Kid, clavando más las uñas en la piel del moreno–. Me voy a divertir reventándotelo.

–Hazlo –el susurro de Trafalgar casi sonaba a súplica.

El tatuado se aferró a un cojín y hundió las uñas en él hasta que sus falanges empezaron a blanquearse. Se contuvo de decir nada más, las pocas cosas que Kid estaba diciendo eran cutres y muy vulgares, sin nada de erotismo y sensualidad –Eustass Kid parecía desconocer esos dos términos–, pero a Trafalgar le estaba encantando. Que Kid le follase hasta que no pudiese mover las piernas era un deseo tan abusivo y agresivo que tenía que hacerlo realidad.

El glande de Kid empezó a adentrarse en su interior, lentamente, y Trafalgar tuvo que morder el cojín para no gritar. Por muy grande que fuera el miembro de Kid, estaba entrando sin muchas complicaciones. Cuando lo tuvo por completo en su interior, Trafalgar de verdad creyó que le habían partido por la mitad.

–Sabía que tenías un buen culo… –Kid comentó con sorna–. Te la has tragado enterita.

–De-Despacio… –Trafalgar balbuceó.

El pelirrojo dejó de agarrar las nalgas del moreno para colocar las manos en su cintura, haciendo presión sobre la parte baja de la espalda. A Trafalgar se le escapó un gemido ahogado. Eustass se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzar la oreja del chico, que mordió.

–Los cowboys no follan despacio –susurró con una voz de ultratumba que hizo estremecer al otro. El pelirrojo sonrió, le gustaba provocar esas reacciones en él.

Sin esperar más, Kid comenzó a mover las caderas. En el segundo en que Trafalgar sintió el miembro moverse en su interior, un jadeo se escuchó por toda la habitación –una mezcla de dolor y placer. Le estaba abriendo como si fuese un melón y apenas se había movido unas pulgadas. El pene de Kid era demasiado gordo, si le follaba muy rápido de verdad que no podría caminar al día siguiente.

Para su sorpresa, el sureño no se movía especialmente rápido. Law cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, notando la intrusión en su cuerpo y el ruido de los cuerpos al chocar. Había empezado a llover de forma virulenta, pero el calor seguía siendo sofocante –y el sexo lo aumentaba. Pronto, las pieles de ambos se perlaron de sudor, haciéndolas más apetecibles para el otro –si bien Law no podía ver nada aunque abriese los ojos.

El ritmo de Kid era horrorosamente adecuado. Con un miembro de esas dimensiones, sabía la problemática a la que se enfrentaba si perdía el control. El pelirrojo no era especialmente ligón, pero se había acostado con suficientes mujeres para saber que podía hacer mucho daño si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, no era su estilo.

Eustass prefería hacer las cosas bien. Le gustaba que la persona con la que estaba disfrutase tanto como él; y también le gustaba que, a pesar de su apariencia de salvaje, la gente se diese cuenta que era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Era insultante que le tomasen por un descerebrado con problemas de ira.

Además, él no necesitaba la fuerza bruta para dominar. Él dominaba sólo con una mirada. No requería del abuso –verbal o físico– para hacerle notar a la otra persona que él tenía el control de la situación. No le gustaba intimidar a nadie en una situación tan privada como era el sexo. Las pocas novias que había tenido le habían dicho que les encantaba cómo les tocaba, de esa forma tan suave y cálida, y Kid se enorgullecía de ello.

Con Trafalgar Law no iba a ser distinto.

En esa postura, Law tenía el vientre totalmente presionado por ambos lados. El reposabrazos del sofá le comprimía el estómago, y las manos de Kid ejercían fuerza desde la espalda baja. Con la zona tan apretada, tan estrujada, los movimientos de Kid en su interior se sentirían multiplicados exponencialmente. Por eso no necesitaba ir rápido, sabía marcar el ritmo perfectamente y sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Los gemidos ahogados de Trafalgar se lo confirmaban. El chico era una masa de carne jadeante y temblorosa, empapada en sudor. La presión en su vientre era tan grande que, cuando Kid le penetraba, sentía que iba a reventarle. Le estaba llenando como si fuese un pavo, y le estaba encantando. Las piernas las tenía totalmente en tensión, intentando hacer que soportasen el peso de su cuerpo para que el reposabrazos no fuese su único punto de apoyo.

La mente de Trafalgar le había abandonado hacía mucho. Kid había venido como un vendaval, como un torbellino, sin darle ninguna explicación. Le había dicho que quería follarle, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a hacerlo –sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y le tenía sometido –¿realmente lo estaba?– de una forma tan tierna, tan delicada, que a Trafalgar le explotaba el cerebro.

No lograba entender cómo alguien con una apariencia tan ruda, tan seco y tan frío, a veces incluso impasible, podía tocarle de esa forma. Cómo podía follarle, o hacerle el amor, de una forma tan completa, tan extrañamente cariñosa, cuidadosa –y ni siquiera habían disfrutado de los preliminares. Kid follaba igual que besaba –entregado, sincero y atento.

Y todas esas atenciones le encantaban. Había tenido encuentros más románticos, por supuesto, pero habían sido los que menos. La mayoría de las veces, por ser líos de una noche, el sexo era muy sucio. Law no tenía problema con ello, también le gustaba –y a veces prefería– hacerlo así, pero debía reconocer que, en ocasiones, rozaba lo exagerado y violento.

Con Eustass Kid no había nada exagerado ni violento. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin engaño alguno a los cuidados recibidos, y se sentía totalmente abrumado –física y mentalmente. Sus piernas estaban agotadas de estar tanto tiempo en tensión, y apenas podía notar su pene, olvidado. Su miembro había estado desde el principio contra el reposabrazos del sofá y, al despertarse, el mueble no dejaba que el músculo se estirase por completo.

Con el miembro obligado a permanecer en esa incómoda postura, Law había dejado de sentirlo. Era una sensación muy extraña, porque notaba como si estuviese dormido –despierto y dormido al mismo tiempo. Sentía el hormigueo característico de los músculos al dormirse, pero aquello le estaba provocando un desconocido y extraño placer.

Recomponiéndose un poco, giró la cabeza para ver a Kid. Alzó la vista por encima de su hombro y su respiración se contuvo. El pelirrojo tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, con una vena marcada en la sudorosa frente, muchos cabellos echados hacia delante, y los ambarinos ojos fijos en él. Eustass estaba _completamente_ embobado. Law percibió una ola de calor abrasador al saberse el centro de sus atenciones –al ser el causante de su estado.

El gemido que se escapó de los labios de Trafalgar nunca se escuchó, un gemido ahogado por la impresión de la imagen. Eustass sonrió pérfidamente y le penetró hasta el fondo, emitiendo un gruñido de placer –era bastante más silencioso que Trafalgar.

–Me encanta cuando hacéis eso –comentó, con la voz algo irregular por el ejercicio. Flexionó la espalda y se pegó al cuerpo de Law, acercando su boca peligrosamente a la oreja del chico–. ¿Me dejas reventarte un poquito más?

Law no pudo contestar. Abrió la boca y su lengua resbaló por los labios hasta llegar al cojín que le soportaba la cabeza, empapado en sudor. Estaba abrumado, ahogado en el placer más puro y carnal. Estaba haciendo el amor con el Diablo y le estaba gustando tanto que debería ser pecado. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco al sentir otra profunda estocada y Kid sonrió de nuevo. Trafalgar era un trapo entre sus manos.

El sureño movió las manos y las bajó hasta las nalgas del chico, aliviando un poco la presión en su vientre. Las abrió, clavando sus dedos como si fuesen las garras de un águila, y toda su hombría acabó dentro de Trafalgar. Las uñas le dolían en una zona con la piel tan delicada, pero el malestar fue rápidamente sobrepasado por el goce. Kid aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas y Trafalgar creyó que nunca en la vida sentiría una sensación como esa, totalmente lleno, saturado y atiborrado del pene de Kid.

En pocos minutos, el pelirrojo sacó su miembro y se corrió en el trasero de Trafalgar, por ambas mejillas y parte de su espalda. Después de unos largos segundos de recobrar el aliento, Kid vio como un reguero de semen discurría hacia abajo y lo guio, con el glande, hasta la entrada de Trafalgar, introduciéndolo de nuevo y dejando allí su semilla. El chico admiró la obra de arte que era el culo de Law en esas condiciones.

–Ahora te toca a ti –Eustass murmuró de forma socarrona.

Trafalgar estaba inmóvil encima del reposabrazos, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Había sido sometido a tanta presión que, por más que quisiera, no respondía a ninguna orden que su cerebro emitía. Las piernas le temblaban como si acabase de correr una maratón, sin poder cerrarlas siquiera.

Eustass lo manejó a su antojo, sentándose en el sofá y colocándole entre sus piernas con la espalda del tatuado pegada a su torso. Le introdujo de nuevo el miembro antes de que se volviese flácido, y Trafalgar cerró un ojo, emitiendo un gemido extraño, todo su cuerpo resintiéndose por el cambio de postura.

Con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas totalmente abiertas, como si fuese una rana, Kid podía ver el miembro del chico, olvidado durante todo el tiempo. Estaba erecto en un ángulo de 90 grados, y ligeramente torcido hacia la derecha por la presión a la que había sido sometido. El pelirrojo lo atrapó con su mano y empezó a masturbarlo, Law perdiendo la cabeza por completo en esos momentos.

El hormigueo de su miembro dormido se acrecentó exponencialmente con los movimientos de la mano de Kid, Trafalgar echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el hombro del sureño. Éste le miró, sonriendo como un tiburón cuando vio la cara de placer absoluto de Trafalgar. Con su trasero lleno hasta reventar, el orgasmo se apoderó de él antes de que pudiera decir nada, plenamente sobrepasado cuando su semilla empapó la mano de Kid y el sofá.

Permanecieron en esa postura unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Law comenzó a recobrar el aliento y la cordura. Eustass sostuvo la barbilla del moreno con la mano manchada de semen, dejando un poco en la cara, obligándole a hacer contacto visual con sus ojos. Law le veía sin verle, hecho un despojo y con el cerebro papilla.

–Te falta más corrida para ser una de las mejores caras que he visto después de follar –Eustass sonrió cuando Law sólo fue capaz de bajar los párpados levemente–. Eres jodidamente sexy.

–Gra-Gracias… –el moreno respondió después de un largo silencio–. Tu polla… Se siente muy bien dentro…

–Y mejor se sentirá esta noche –la promesa de sexo hizo que el corazón de Trafalgar volviese a bombear sangre–. Descansa un poco, tengo que cerrar las ventanas si no quiero que se me inunde la casa.

Law asintió sin fuerzas y Kid lo recostó sobre el sofá, saliendo de él y dejándole una tremenda sensación de vacío. El tatuado se colocó en posición fetal y, tapándose las piernas con una manta, pronto cayó rendido.

*****

Trafalgar Law despertó de una reparadora siesta de tres horas y media. Se estiró como un gato en el sofá, notando como sus músculos se destensaban. Sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, y también en su trasero. Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso, de sudor y otros fluidos que no se había limpiado después del sexo.

Era noche profunda, y había dejado de llover –aunque el olor a humedad estaba en el ambiente. Se vistió con los pantalones únicamente, sin siquiera ropa interior, y fue a la cocina a por agua. Para su sorpresa, Kid estaba cocinando. Parecía estar de buen humor, tarareando _You could be mine_ de Guns N’Roses.

–Vaya, la bella durmiente ha despertado de su profundo sueño –le picó cuando le vio abrir la nevera y sacar la botella de agua.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mi ciclo de sueño, eres todo un caballero –Law contestó con el mismo tono. Eustass le sonrió y casi se le cae el vaso de las manos–. ¿Qué estás cocinando?

–Chili con carne –se notaba orgullo en su voz–. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

–¿Y no es un plato muy pesado para la cena? –Law temía por su estómago, aunque la olla olía muy bien. Además, después de la intensa sesión de sexo, su cuerpo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

–Tienes que comer o esta noche te desmayarás mientras _te_ follo –el soez comentario le provocó un sonrojo al moreno–. ¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa?

–¿Por qué lo has hecho…? –Law preguntó después de un largo silencio, colocando los cubiertos. No estaba seguro si la respuesta le satisfaría o no, viniendo de alguien como Eustass Kid–. ¿Por qué quieres volver a hacerlo…?

–¿Y por qué no? ¿No te ha gustado? –el pelirrojo colocó dos cuencos de chili sobre la mesa y se sentó–. Apenas le he puesto picante, para que no sufras.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver –Law recibió el cuenco y lo agradeció en silencio, sentándose también a cenar–. Esta tarde, has vuelto de trabajar y prácticamente me has asaltado, sin darme explicación alguna. Y creo que la merezco.

–No te quejes tanto, que te ha gustado –Kid se carcajeó ante la intensa mirada asesina de su compañero. Probó el chili y se serenó un poco–. Anoche hubiese continuado hasta el final, pero decidiste parar. No te insistí porque no me gusta presionar a nadie, pero entiende que necesito mentalizarme antes.

–Estás practicando sexo, no examinándote en la escuela –Trafalgar contestó con dureza. Probó una cucharada de chili y se cabreó aún más, porque estaba delicioso.

–No seas tocahuevos –Eustass le espetó, frunciendo el ceño–. Delante no tengo un coño que tocar, no tengo unas tetas que comerme. Estoy en la cama con un tío, y debo prepararme física y mentalmente para ello si quiero que salga bien. ¿Acaso tú podrías acostarte con una tía?

Rotundamente no. Trafalgar permaneció en silencio unos momentos, asimilando las palabras de Kid. Sabía que estaba sacando las cosas de contexto, enfadándose sin razón –porque, además, el sexo con Kid le había encantado. Por un momento, se puso en el lugar del pelirrojo. Había tenido una experiencia similar una noche, con un chico trans. Y Law fue incapaz de tener sexo con él. Pese a todo, quería una explicación por parte del sureño.

–Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Law insistió, esta vez con un tono de voz más amigable.

–Cuando me besaste en el porche, te vi necesitado. No lo digo como algo malo, al contrario –el chico se explicó con la boca llena de chili–. Me gusta que mis parejas sean directas, confiadas. Que no me tengan miedo y se suelten conmigo. Y tú me diste esa sensación –el moreno escuchaba con atención, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas–. En mi habitación, cuando te sentaste encima de mí y empezaste a moverte, confirmaste mis sospechas. Me estabas poniendo cachondo, si te digo la verdad.

Trafalgar iba a hablar, pero Kid se lo impidió.

–Hoy, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, empecé a pensar en todo lo que pasó anoche, en cómo sería tenerte encima cabalgándome, en cómo la chuparías… Y me puse perro perdido –el sureño soltó una carcajada–. Si lo pensaba fríamente, no podría hacerlo. Así que me dejé llevar.

–¿Y ha merecido la pena? –Trafalgar preguntó con curiosidad, con el corazón algo acelerado por la charla que estaban teniendo.

–Desde luego –Eustass sonrió con malicia, y Law sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda–. Tu culo es gloria bendita, te la he clavado sin problemas y pocas veces puedo hacerlo. Además, gemías y ponías unas caras tan… –Kid chasqueó la lengua, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada–. Igual que en una porno. Ha estado _muy_ bien.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a repetir esta noche? –todo el discursito de Kid había hecho que el miembro de Law se despertase de su letargo.

–Me dijiste que eras bastante dominante cuando te acostabas con otro tío –el pelirrojo pasó un brazo por detrás de la silla, haciendo que su pecho se ensanchara con el gesto–, pero está claro que ahora quieres ser dominado. Todo el rollo del cowboy debe ser un fetiche o algo parecido, y no tengo ningún problema con ello.

Kid estaba siendo arrogante, muy confiado en sí mismo y orgulloso hasta rozar lo insultante. Pero Law sabía que tenía razón, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Si esa noche se lo follaba en su cama, o en cualquier parte de la casa, él estaría más que gustoso. Si hacía falta, le serviría su culo en bandeja de plata para que hiciese con él lo que le diese la gana.

–Hay cosas que no se pueden negar –Law sonrió pérfidamente, con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas. Se llevó una cucharada de chili a la boca y chupó el cubierto de forma sugerente–. El chili está muy bueno, por cierto.

–No me provoques…

–Por cierto… –Law preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, después de comer un poco–. Antes, has sido muy profesional… Si apenas has tenido experiencias con hombres, ¿cómo sabías…?

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió al moreno. «Profesional» no sería el adjetivo que utilizaría para describirse durante el sexo.

–Mi segunda novia en el instituto estaba obsesionada con el sexo anal, y aprendí bastante –el chico explicó–. Además, te olvidas que mi mejor amigo es Killer. Tenemos plena confianza el uno en el otro, y nos contamos todo. Te puedo describir con pelos y señales cómo destroza a tu amigo de tal forma que al día siguiente no puede ni sentarse.

–¿Y eso planeas hacer conmigo…? –por alguna extraña razón, imaginarse a Killer sometiendo a su amigo Penguin le había puesto cachondo.

–Si me dejas… –Kid sonrió como un tiburón después de acabarse su ración de chili.

–Primero, voy a querer postre –Law se puso exquisito, recordando la tarta de chocolate.

–Tranquilo, que te vas a hartar de comer hoy –Eustass le contestó con sorna, sirviéndose otro cuenco de chili.

A Trafalgar se le escapó una carcajada.

*****

Trafalgar Law se despertó gracias a los rayos de sol, que inundaban la habitación de tal forma que le impedían dormir. Con pereza, se dio media vuelta en las sábanas y se topó con el enorme cuerpo de Eustass Kid, quien dormía plácidamente. El moreno sonrió y se enroscó en el cálido cuerpo, emitiendo un ronroneo muy felino.

Eustass Kid se estiró levemente, gruñendo, y atrajo a Law más hacia sí, enterrándole contra su pecho como si fuese un peluche. Law aguantó unos segundos hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo acuciante en sus pulmones.

–¡Me ahogas, Kid! –sacó la cabeza de los músculos, pero no pudo romper el agarre–. Vas a romperme algún hueso como sigas estrujándome de esta forma.

–Sólo es un abrazo –la voz mañanera de Kid retumbó en los oídos de Law por la cercanía, y le pareció más ronca que de costumbre. El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente de forma cariñosa–. Buenos días, gruñón.

–No pueden serlos cuando te falta oxígeno –Law contestó con una sonrisa ladina, trepando por el cuerpo de Kid hasta encaramarse en su cuello–. ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

–Con la tormenta que cayó ayer, no podré ir al campo en un par de días –al decirlo, el moreno recordó que ayer llovió.

–¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy? –Trafalgar hundió la nariz en el cuello de Kid y aspiró su aroma.

–Dar un paseo largo con los perros aprovechando que no hará mucho calor, recoger un poco la casa, y follar contigo antes de ir al taller a por tu trasto–la sonrisa de Eustass le provocó un notorio sonrojo al moreno.

–Lo primero de todo, no es un trasto –Law hizo un puchero fingido, intentando ocultar el color de sus mejillas–. Y lo segundo, ¿no tuviste bastante ayer? Hemos estado toda la noche…

–No puedo evitarlo –el pelirrojo deslizó una mano por la espalda desnuda de Trafalgar, hasta llegar a su trasero–, este culo me gusta demasiado.

Antes de que Law pudiera quejarse, dos traviesos dedos se colaron por su entrada, enterrándose en él sin ningún impedimento, su cuerpo aún convaleciente de la sesión de sexo nocturno. Kid movió los dedos para abrirle aún más, introduciéndoselos hasta que sus nudillos chocaron con las nalgas del chico. A Trafalgar se le escapó un gemido ahogado contra el cuello del pelirrojo.

–E-Espera, Kid… Déjame ir al baño primero-o –casi sonaba a súplica, y al nombrado aquello le puso a cien–. No me he duchado desde ayer por la mañana, y voy lleno de sudor y semen…

–Y más que pienso llenarte… Un polvete rápido, una ducha, después hago tortitas para desayunar y nos vamos a pasear con los perros. ¿Acaso es un mal plan? –Eustass le estaba devorando con la mirada, sus ambarinos ojos fijos en él. Se relamió cuando Law se mordió el labio, acallando sus jadeos.

–Por favor… Aunque sea ir a mear… –Trafalgar insistió. Necesitaba vaciar la vejiga antes, o aquello sería un verdadero despropósito.

–Tienes suerte que yo también tengo que ir –Kid sacó los dedos después de un par de embestidas y azotó la nalga del chico–. Vuela.

Law acató la orden y salió disparado de la cama, sin siquiera percatarse de lo sumiso que estaba siendo con Kid. El pelirrojo también fue al baño a vaciarse, era lo primero que hacía nada más levantarse todas las mañanas. Regresó a su habitación antes que Law, quien se había entretenido con el móvil para mensajearse con Penguin –prometiéndole que le llamaría en cuanto pudiese.

Trafalgar se encontró a Kid tumbado cual largo era sobre su cama, desnudo como vino al mundo y masturbándose lentamente, su miembro totalmente erecto para desearle una buena mañana. El moreno no dudó un segundo y se colocó entre las piernas del chico, apartando sus manos y engullendo el pene sin decir palabra. Esta vez fue Kid quien gimió.

A Law le encantaba el sexo oral. A primera vista, parecía de mal gusto y muy poco higiénico llevarte los genitales de otra persona a la boca, _pero_ … Si se hacía bien, podía ser más placentero que el propio acto sexual. Y Law sabía hacerlo muy, _muy_ bien. No tenía la boca tan grande para que le cupiese el miembro de Kid entero, pero disfrutaba forzándose.

La mayoría de la gente entendía el sexo oral como algo vejatorio, denigrante para quien lo estaba haciendo –Kid, como típico chaval blanco y hetero, también–, pero Law lo veía como todo lo contrario. Se sentía tremendamente poderoso cuando se metía una polla en la boca y succionaba de tal forma que al otro le hacía poner los ojos en blanco, convirtiéndole en una masa de carne sudorosa y jadeante, completamente sometido a su experta boca.

–Joder… Parece que hayas nacido para esto… –Kid suspiró por la nariz, sonriendo de forma torpe mientras veía a Law, embelesado–. E-Eres increíble…

–Me gusta hacerlo… –Law murmuró mientras besaba el tronco hasta abajo, llenando todo con su saliva. Seguro que Kid apreciaba esos sonidos húmedos–. Después puedo follármelos como quiera.

–No saben lo que se pierden –Eustass hizo un gesto con la mano y Law movió las piernas, colocando su trasero al alcance del pelirrojo. Enseguida volvió a introducir dos dedos–. Follarte el culo es de lo mejor que hay.

–Normalmente, solemos ser más versátiles –el moreno comentó, sonriendo de forma ladina mientras succionaba el glande–. He visto tíos como tú gemir como perros con una polla dentro.

–No hace falta que me lo cuentes, he hablado demasiado con mi mejor amigo –el pelirrojo decidió introducir un tercer dedo, logrando que Law se retorciese de placer unos segundos.

Los dedos de Kid eran grandes y gordos, como todo el cuerpo del sureño. Se movían dentro de Law sin impedimento alguno, provocándole jadeos y escalofríos. Que el chico estuviese tan abierto, tan trabajado, encendía a ambos. Llenar y ser llenado, ambas sensaciones bullendo en el pecho de cada uno de ellos, a punto de explotar.

Cuando las yemas de Kid rozaron una zona en concreto, Trafalgar vio las estrellas. Soltó el miembro que tenía en la boca y todo su cuerpo tembló, hundiendo su cara en el escroto que tenía delante. El miembro le golpeó en una de las mejillas, manchando su piel de saliva. El tatuado sólo pudo oler el fuerte aroma de la hombría de Kid mientras se derretía por dentro.

–Ahí no… –jadeó con dificultad, su voz opacada por el miembro–. No aguanto-o…

–Bien… Gime para mí, Law –Kid paseó la lengua por encima de sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Trafalgar, ni tampoco la mirada depredadora del pelirrojo. Un calor abrasador creció en su pecho como lava dentro de un volcán, esos ojos le mataban cuando se fijaban en él. Le devoraban de una forma tan intensa, expresándole tanto a la vez, que Law sólo podía dejarse comer –como estaba ocurriendo.

Los dedos de Kid continuaban perforándole, y Trafalgar podía palpar el orgasmo en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se tensaron, y los dedos de los pies se rizaron de forma involuntaria cuando volvió a sentir el glande de Kid contra sus labios. Por un momento, se imaginó que había dos Kid con él en vez de uno, dos pelirrojos sureños _muy_ machos y _muy_ heterosexuales jugando con él como les diese la gana. Y sucumbió al placer.

Eustass le miró con una media sonrisa, algo estúpida, emplastada en la cara. Sabía que, si atacaba su próstata, Law apenas duraría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Durante la noche anterior habían estado horas, prácticamente hasta quedarse secos, y él tampoco había recuperado la estamina como para repetir tanto tiempo.

Ver a Law alcanzar un orgasmo tan intenso, restregando la cara contra su polla como si fuese la fruta más deliciosa del mundo, era excitante hasta niveles insospechados. Le ponía más cachondo que cualquier vídeo de lesbianas, tías haciendo _squirting_ o metiéndose vibradores de tamaños inverosímiles por el culo. Trafalgar Law era lo más sexy que había visto nunca. Quizá fuese una llamada de atención a su heterosexualidad, pero no iba a pensar en ello ahora.

Con un par de embestidas involuntarias contra la sonrosada mejilla del chico, Kid terminó vaciándose ahí, degradando la belleza post-orgasmo del rostro de Law con su semen –mejillas, boca, barbilla y ojo izquierdo. Trafalgar ni se enteró, aun temblando por el orgasmo. De todas formas, le daba igual que se le corriesen en la cara –había hecho cosas _mucho_ peores.

–Voy a preparar la bañera, será mejor que darse una ducha –murmuró Kid después de recobrar el aliento, su voz un poco ronca.

Apartó a Law de su regazo y lo depositó encima de la cama con una delicadeza inusitada, regalándole un beso en el cabello que el corazón del chico no supo cómo gestionar. El Kid bruto y salvaje era perfecto, pero el Kid tierno y cariñoso le rompía todos los esquemas. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de la calma después de la tormenta, abriéndolos de nuevo cuando el pelirrojo volvió a estar en su rango de visión.

–¿Puedes moverte o te cargo hasta el baño? –no era un comentario sarcástico, pero a Law le hizo mucha gracia.

–Hace falta mucho más para que no me pueda mover –la sonrisa de Law hizo fruncir el ceño de Eustass.

–Estaba siendo educado, imbécil –el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, amenazante.

–Entonces cárgame, por favor –el moreno se aprovechó de la situación, conocedor que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella.

Eustass no dudó, agarrando a Law con algo de esfuerzo –era un chico muy alto a pesar de su delgadez– y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. El moreno enterró el rostro contra el cuerpo del sureño, saboreando cada centímetro de piel y músculo que, en unas horas, le abandonaría. Una extraña sensación amarga le atacó el pecho, y se asustó –una parte de él no quería marcharse de allí. 

El cuarto de baño era bastante sencillo, aunque amplio. El agua de la bañera estaba templada, y Law siseó al contacto con ella. Eustass se recostó, sacando brazos y pies fuera porque su envergadura sobrepasaba la del mueble. Le invitó a entrar con una mirada y Law aceptó, sentándose entre las piernas del chico y recostando su espalda contra el níveo pecho. Kid había llenado tanto la bañera que el agua se desbordó un poco.

–¿De verdad vas a hacer tortitas para desayunar? –Law rompió el silencio, después de estar un par de minutos en el agua.

–Claro –Eustass humedeció una esponja y colocó un poco de gel para el cuerpo–. ¿Algún problema?

–No suelo desayunar… –Trafalgar se estremeció un poco cuando sintió el contacto de la esponja sobre su hombro derecho–. Prácticamente nunca.

–Por eso estás así de raquítico –el pelirrojo le picó, y Law chasqueó la lengua–. Puedo preparar otra cosa, si quieres. Y también tengo cereales y algo de fruta.

–Con un café bien cargado y un cigarro, soy feliz –el moreno sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras le enjabonaban.

–Uh-Uhhh… Desayuno europeo, Doc –ante ese estúpido comentario, Law no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Kid a veces era peor que un niño–. Está bien, tortitas sólo para mí. Tú te lo pierdes.

–No me digas que _querías_ que probase tus tortitas… –Law giró la cabeza para mirarle de forma divertida–. ¿Estás intentando impresionarme con tus dotes culinarias?

–Calentar la masa prefabricada en una sartén no tiene mucha complicación –Eustass gruñó, levemente sonrojado–. Además, ayer ya hice chili y me salió brutal. Mis dotes culinarias están más que comprobadas.

– _Touché_.

Trafalgar le quitó la esponja a Kid y, colocándose de medio lado, comenzó a enjabonar el pecho del chico. El pelirrojo se recostó un poquito más en la bañera, descansando la cabeza en el borde y cerrando los ojos. Law pudo apreciar de nuevo la belleza del cuerpo humano delante de sus narices, los músculos formados y trabajados y la piel extrañamente aterciopelada.

Su ojo clínico escrutó con minuciosidad cada poro, cada recoveco que el agua le dejaba ver. Así, recostado en la bañera y con los ojos cerrados, relajado, Kid parecía un dios durmiente. Un guerrero esperando a que le llamasen a batalla, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de paz. A pesar de que estaba tranquilo, su rostro seguía siendo serio, impasible.

Trafalgar sintió un nudo en su estómago y, por un segundo, su mano tembló. Las fantasías en su mente volaban como hojas en el viento, sin darse cuenta que eran eso, fantasías. Quizá el hecho de no volver a verle estaba acrecentando sus sentimientos hacia Kid, deseándole cada vez más. Que hoy fuera a por su furgoneta y continuase su viaje por el país, abandonando Texas y todo lo que allí había, le provocaba una incomodidad a la que no quería poner nombre.

–¿En qué piensas? –la pregunta de Kid le despertó del trance, sin darse cuenta que su expresión facial se había agriado un poco.

–Sólo estaba… –Law pensó una excusa válida, pero nada venía a su mente. Cambió de estrategia y decidió apelar al sarcástico humor de Kid–. Gay drama, nada más.

–¿Gay drama por qué? –al pelirrojo le había hecho gracia la expresión, y Law sintió un alivio tremendo en el pecho.

–Me resulta complicado estar aquí contigo, después de haber tenido sexo sin parar. Tú estás como si nada, me preparas una bañera, haces la comida… Me tratas como si… –Law tragó saliva, no sabiendo cómo continuar–. Y yo me imagino cosas, le doy vueltas a la cabeza y me rayo, y-y me siento gilipollas porque, bueno, es evidente que entre nosotros no puede haber nada… –el chico suspiró profundamente, pasando una mano por su cabello–. En fin, gay drama.

Kid había estado observando con detenimiento a Law durante todo su discurso, sonriendo un poco cuando el chico dudaba y se trababa por los nervios, que le hacían hablar más rápido de lo normal. El moreno no le miraba, enfrascado en la esponja, sacando jabón de ella como si fuese lo más alucinante del mundo. Kid pasó una mano por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al contacto.

–Después de acostarme contigo, prepararte un baño y hacer la comida es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sigues siendo mi invitado, ¿recuerdas? –Eustass hablaba despacio, en un tono de voz bajo y terriblemente cariñoso. Law se atrevió a mirarle, y enseguida se arrepintió–. Ya sé que todo esto puede parecer raro de cojones, pero lo mejor es no pensar en ello. No te voy a tratar de forma diferente porque seas un tío, y me sale ser así cuando estoy en privado con alguien –el moreno sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban–. Además, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, me pareces muy, muy, muuuuuuy sexy.

A Law se le escapó un gruñido extraño, como si alguien le hubiese pegado un puñetazo en el pecho y el aire saliese de sus pulmones. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Ni siquiera sucedía en las novelas que leía, ¿¡cómo le iba a pasar a él!?

–¿Te-Te estás quedando conmigo…? –Trafalgar habló después de unos segundos de parálisis cerebral.

–Claro que no –Eustass no pudo reprimir una carcajada, que resonó por todo el baño–. Soy sincero con quien estoy, y me gusta que lo sean conmigo. Tu cuerpo no me engaña cuando te toco, y eso me hace sentir bien. Es agradable ver que provocas esa reacción en alguien.

Law había vuelto a dejar de funcionar, todo en él. La explicación de Kid había sido tan poco elaborada, tan infantil y tan _terriblemente_ sincera, que se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso? “Sí, mi cuerpo reacciona así cuando me tocas porque me pones más cachondo que una perra en celo”. “Sí, mi cuerpo reacciona así cuando me tocas porque, cuando me la clavas, veo las estrellas con semejante pollón”. Law era mejor que eso.

–Si fueses una tía, ahora mismo estaría tirándome de los pelos porque te vas a ir en unas horas y te juro que poco me faltaría para pedirte matrimonio –Kid continuó con socarronería, intentando provocar alguna reacción en Law.

No iba con mala intención, pero el comentario fue como un jarro de agua fría para el moreno. Parecía que Kid quería provocarle un infarto de miocardio llevando a su corazón hacia los dos extremos. Trafalgar le miró con una expresión rara, incapaz de descifrar para Eustass, y supo que había hablado más de la cuenta.

–Perdona, no debería haber dicho eso –el pelirrojo se disculpó de la forma más dulce que supo.

–No te preocupes –Law apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera, girando su cuerpo para no encarar al chico de frente–. Tienes razón. Estoy haciendo un mundo de todo esto, y me siento estúpido porque vas a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza…

Sin cortarse un pelo, Eustass estiró los brazos y atrajo a Law contra su pecho, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco por decimocuarta vez en diez minutos. Trafalgar no se resistió, sabiendo que no podría soltarse del agarre de unos brazos tan fuertes –benditos brazos.

–No eres estúpido ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, eres bastante más listo que yo –Kid chasqueó la lengua con gracia–. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué te pones así. Es decir, mírate. Seguro que en Nueva York tienes a un montón de tíos detrás de ti como perritos falderos –esas palabras hicieron que Law alzase la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron–. No será qué… –una sonrisa sibilina apareció en el rostro de Kid, y Law se puso rojo como un tomate–. ¿No será qué te has enamorado de mí…?

–¡No-No digas tonterías! –la voz de Trafalgar sonó más aguda de lo que le hubiese gustado, notando cómo sus mejillas ardían conforme la sonrisa del otro se ampliaba.

–Vaya, vaya, el muchachito de ciudad se ha enamorado de un paleto de campo… Quién se lo hubiese imaginado… –la socarronería del pelirrojo sólo acrecentaba el sonrojo del chico–. ¿Voy a tener que hacerte un ramo de flores con mazorcas de maíz?

–Que te den –Law enterró el rostro en el pecho de Kid, intentando bajar su temperatura corporal–. Si estuviésemos en Nueva York, _tú_ serías el prendado de mí.

–Invítame y lo comprobamos.

*****

Trafalgar pagó la reparación de la furgoneta mientras uno de los mecánicos la sacaba a la calle, al pequeño parking del taller. Sólo había que cambiar la correa de distribución, así que la factura no fue elevada –de hecho, le pareció barata. Agradeció de nuevo al mecánico jefe que se había encargado de su automóvil y salió a buscarlo, viendo a Kid fumar desde la puerta del lugar. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con una mano en los bolsillos mientras miraba distraído.

Por qué le parecía tan atractivo, era un misterio que Law no sabía responder. Pero se lo parecía, y esa mañana había sido el no-novio perfecto. Había hecho tortitas para desayunar –Law incluso se comió una–, le había llevado a ver los campos mientras paseaban a los perros, después habían estado limpiando un poco la casa –a pesar de que Kid insistía en que Law no debía hacer nada– y, antes de comer, se habían acurrucado en el sofá a darse mimos.

Si eso no era perfección, Law no sabía lo que era.

El moreno se acercó a él, y el chico tiró al suelo el cigarro, apagándolo con la suela de su zapato. Cogió la maleta de Law, que tenía al lado, y se la cedió cuando éste estiró el brazo. Parecía que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo a cámara lenta, como si los hubiesen encerrado en una bola de cristal y no existiese nada más alrededor.

Era bonito y triste a partes iguales, porque ahora venía la despedida.

–La han dejado como nueva –comentó el médico, ojeándola de reojo.

–Eso de nueva… Sigue siendo una antigualla –Kid le picó, y Trafalgar se sintió un poco triste porque no volvería a escucharle meterse con él–. Aún sigo sin creerme cómo has podido llegar desde Nueva York.

–Pues créetelo –Law se puso estupendo, encaminándose hacia su vehículo. Kid le seguía–. Y voy a llegar hasta la costa oeste como que me llamo Trafalgar D. Water Law.

–¿A la vuelta harás el mismo recorrido? –Eustass preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Law ya había guardado la maleta y estaba en la puerta del conductor.

–¿No es un poco estúpido desandar tus propios pasos? –Trafalgar contestó con sorna, pero enseguida supo a lo que Kid se refería–. Oh, te refieres a… –el pelirrojo asintió con un leve cabeceo–. ¿Quieres que regrese a Texas…?

Por un momento, Trafalgar se echó para atrás, tocando la puerta del conductor con su espalda. Estaba algo atónito, no se esperaba algo como eso. Es decir, había asumido que su aventura con el cowboy había sido tan esporádica como sus ligues de una noche, y que no merecía la pena darse mal por alguien a quien dudaba si volvería a ver. Toda su historia con Kid quedaría reducida a buenos y breves recuerdos.

Kid apoyó una mano sobre la furgoneta, haciendo que los músculos del brazo se tensasen levemente mientras miraba fijamente a Trafalgar. El moreno se sintió pequeño a su lado, encerrado entre su furgoneta y el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Su corazón empezó a vibrar dentro del pecho, resonando en sus oídos.

–Lo que te he dicho en la bañera iba en serio –murmuró con un tono de voz bajo, ronco–. Me gustaría volver a verte otra vez.

–Durante el curso no tengo mucho tiempo libre-e –el moreno acertó a decir después de que recuperase la capacidad del habla–, pero puedo sacar algún fin de semana…

–Ya lo iremos hablando, no tenemos que planearlo ahora mismo –el sureño sonrió al ver la reacción del otro. Abrió la puerta del conductor, como si fuese un caballero, y Law entró–. Espero que no tengas más incidentes en tu viaje, y llegues bien a California.

–Gracias –Trafalgar cerró la puerta y Kid apoyó los codos en la ventanilla, bajada por completo para que pudiera estar–. Esta pequeña parada… Ha estado muy bien. Gracias de nuevo por hospedarme y… –el chico buscó un eufemismo–. Y tratarme tan bien.

Eustass hizo un movimiento con la mano, restando importancia a sus palabras y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Law le dio un beso. Fue un beso corto, rápido y sin profundidad, pero ninguno de los dos quería otra cosa. Kid, porque estaban en público; Law, porque sabía que Kid estaría incómodo si se besaban en público. Al menos pudo degustar el sabor de la nicotina en sus pálidos labios.

Kid le dedicó una última mirada intensa cuando se separaron, y Trafalgar aguantó las ganas de sonreír. Encendió la furgoneta y, en unos segundos, conducía rumbo a su destino, dejando a un solitario Eustass Kid en el parking del taller mecánico. Miró por el retrovisor y vio la enorme figura del chico, quieto en el sitio, hasta que el vehículo tuvo que girar en una intersección.

Law suspiró pesadamente, se iba a acordar mucho de aquel sujeto.

*****

Eustass Kid se despidió de su amigo y colgó el teléfono. Aún quedaban un par de días para que sus padres regresaran, así que decidió cogerse el día libre e ir a visitar a su colega. Killer se había mudado a Dallas hacía año y medio, por temas laborales. La ausencia de su mejor amigo le había supuesto un problema al principio, pero ahora estaba más que acostumbrado. Además, solían mensajearse habitualmente para contarse cualquier cosa.

Las 79 millas que había de separación no afectaban lo más mínimo a su amistad.

Ambos se conocieron en el colegio, y pronto hicieron migas porque los dos tenían ascendencia irlandesa –aunque a Killer se le notaba mucho menos. Al principio, discutían y se enfadaban por tonterías, ya que tenían un carácter fuerte y dominante aun siendo pequeños, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a tolerarse y saber ceder cuando fuese necesario.

Ya en el instituto, fueron uña y carne. Siempre iban juntos, como un pack de supermercado –2x1. A los dos les gustaban los mismos hobbies, y se apuntaron al equipo local de fútbol. Killer, que siempre había sido más ágil, también hacía atletismo en su tiempo libre. Igualmente, compartían afición por la música, y llegaron a montar una banda de garaje que se disolvió al poco tiempo.

Al igual que Kid, Killer tampoco fue a la universidad. Hizo un par de cursos de informática y acabó contratado para una empresa de tecnología en Dallas. Sorprendentemente, Killer se había vuelto un hombre de oficina, traje y corbata. El haber conocido a alguien como Penguin, más tranquilo y sosegado, ayudaba a apaciguar su espíritu salvaje.

A veces, Kid sentía un poco de envidia. El pelirrojo trabajaba bien llevando los campos de su familia, estaba contento en el mundo rural, pero el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo con una pareja estable desde hacía casi tres años, que la distancia no parecía afectar en absoluto, le hacía replantearse algunas cosas. ¿Él también encontraría a alguien, o se quedaría soltero? Eustass no tenía inconveniente en quedarse soltero, pero parecía que todos sus amigos y conocidos se habían puesto de acuerdo para emparejarse –y él estaba al margen.

Sin embargo, las relaciones no era lo que le estaba provocando un quebradero de cabeza en esos momentos. Podría haber llamado a Killer y contárselo, pero necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amigo y que éste le diera su punto de vista. Necesitaba verle. Por eso, cuando Law se marchó del taller, Kid no dudó en acordar un encuentro con Killer esa misma tarde.

El pelirrojo se comió los restos del chili, a sabiendas que en casa de su amigo le esperaría algún plato experimental con combinaciones imposibles de digerir –recientemente, Killer se había aficionado a la cocina. Dio un paseo corto con los perros y, antes de montarse en su coche para salir disparado a Dallas –el recorrido lo hacía en 45 minutos–, mandó un mensaje al último contacto añadido en la agenda.

Sonrió como un tiburón al teclear la corta frase. Con las prisas, y todo lo vivido en esos tres días, estaba seguro que Trafalgar se había olvidado por completo de pedirle el número de móvil. Menos mal que tenían amigos en común. Antes de mandar nada, clicó en la imagen de perfil del chico.

Law aparecía leyendo un libro, completamente ajeno a la cámara que le había inmortalizado, con sudadera gris, vaqueros y unas gafas de pasta que se escurrían un poco por el puente de la nariz. Estaba absorto en la lectura, levemente recostado en un sofá –quizá de su casa– y su cara reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. Kid tragó saliva, ¿sería la tranquilidad que estaba buscando?

Trafalgar leyó el mensaje horas después, cuando paró a descansar en un motel de carretera. Podía dormir en su furgoneta, los asientos no eran incómodos y tenía unas mantas en la parte trasera, pero hoy había preferido una cama de verdad. Quizá, esperando encontrar una habitación de corte campestre como en la que se había hospedado días atrás. Quizá, esperando a que alguien, que sabía no iba a aparecer, entrase por la puerta como un vendaval.

Abrió la lista de mensajes cuando estuvo tumbado en la cama y arqueó una ceja al ver un número que no conocía. Al leer el mensaje, sin embargo, sonrió como un estúpido y contestó, siguiendo el juego. La respuesta le llegó enseguida.

> [Número desconocido]: _no olvidas algo?_
> 
> [Trafalgar Law]: _¿El qué?_
> 
> [Número desconocido]: _la vergüenza_
> 
> [Trafalgar Law]: _De eso nunca he tenido._

Ambos soltaron una carcajada acompasada a cientos de millas de distancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and please send all the comments you want <3


End file.
